Indebted to Life
by Hijacked Headphones
Summary: Hermione's forced to take a job at the Weasley joke shop when the Ministry accuses her of threatening Death Eaters who want to live in good society. Fred and Hermione fight at every corner while Cormac McLaggen tries to woo Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been waiting to get an idea for a lovely FredXHermione fic and this one popped in my head. Please R&R. It would make my day. Believe it or not. It's wholly true.  
**

**Chapter One:**

Ring, ring, ring! "Hi, you've reached Hermione Granger, I'm not here at the moment but please leave a message after the beep." Beeep!

"Hello Miss Granger this is Mister Brown calling to inform you that you are late on two payments, for November and December. I would like you to reply immediately to this message as soon as you get-" Click. The line went dead.

The woman in question sat stock still on the floor of her apartment. Where her couch used to sit until a company came and reposed it. She had still owed money to them, only a measly three hundred and fifty three dollars and four cents. Only that much.

Ring, ring, ring! "Hi, you've reached Hermione Granger, I'm not here at the moment but please leave a message after the beep." Beeep!

"Hello Miss Granger this is the Gringotts Bank, you have not been replying to our owls sent to you with your unpaid bills attached to them. Please respond immediately to this message or an order from the ministry will be required to bring you in for further-" Click.

Perhaps if she just-

Ring, ring, ring! "Hello this is the London Library we're calling to inform you that your books have been sent back but there is a fine to be paid of about thirty dollars and forty eight cents. If you will give us a call or visit us we'll sort it out, good day."

Hermione Granger was in trouble. Oh not the kind concerning getting in the way of Lord Voldemort's diabolical plan. No, not even angering his Death eaters. Lord Voldemort had been dead for over two years now (for sure this time,) and his loyal (more like forced) followers were all in Azkaban, with a few buried six feet under ground.

No this trouble was more domestic than curses and torture sessions.

Hermione Granger was broke. Seriously broke. It had been going on for the past six months since she lost her job in the ministry. Her parents, being of good natured people had decided to give her inheritance earlier, rather than later to keep the money rolling in. But it had not been enough to manage a high rated apartment, payments on furniture (the reason she was now sitting on the floor,) an expensive car that would be towed away on Monday and constant library fees. And most importantly, the money that was invested in keeping her boss happy, all the coffees and mochas and the four star rated restaurant employee she had to bribe almost every week to get her boss a table.

That was the life Hermione Granger had had, being the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement head Auror's top go to girl, a.k.a., the secretary.

She had applied for the secretarial job as soon as the position had been opened. She thought it a decidedly good way to put a foot half way through the door before she finished her Auror training with Harry and Ron.

But alas it had been swept from her, because someone had to accuse her of meddling with the test scores of other Auror trainees. It had humiliated her immensely to be watched as the Head Auror take her key to the office and tell her in a loud voice in front of everyone that she was fired.

There had been absolutely no proof that she had done such a despicable deed! But, alas, the Ministry had always been paranoid, whether for good reason or for no apparent and implausible reason as is what happened to Hermione would be categorized under.

Hermione uncrossed her legs and felt the tendons pull as they strained to follow after being cramped in a crossed position. She threw back her head, expecting the nice cushy cushion of the backrest of her couch to catch her head.

Hermione grimaced stretched her arms out and stood up. From her lap dozens of letters flew about. Some stood out more than others in pink and yellow and some with their printed bold letters in red glared up at her. Mocking her saying, _we keep piling up on you! You pay one measly bill and three more come in its place! _

Hermione glared at them. "I would be saying the same thing to you if you were me and I was you!" Kicking them away from her she strolled into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, hoping for something to eat.

Her eyes and her empty stomach were met with disappointment when she saw nothing but really old cheese and an almost empty bottle of milk.

Hermione slammed the door shut and rubbed her empty stomach. Why did it have to be her? She was not a selfish girl by nature but her nerves were frayed from the emotional conflict and she was in no mood to reprimand herself from her selfish thoughts.

Of all the things that should happen, it happens to me! She thought sourly.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Hermione flinched at the sound; it reverberated through the empty room and into Hermione's not nearly empty mind.

"Coming!" she called.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I said I was coming!" she reached for the door knob and twisted it fiercely.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Hermione's eyes widened. Her landlord's hand was raised above her with a small hammer glaring at her in the florescent light. Blinking Hermione looked to her door and found a small pink note hanging there.

"Uh, hello Miss Granger." He said nervously. Hermione glanced at him before turning her attention back to the note.

Ripping it off of the nail that held it in place she quickly scanned the contents of the note.  
"Now Mister Avery you can't just kick me out of my own apartment!" she cried hysterically.

Mr. Avery put his hands up in defense. "Now Miss Granger look here you must understand the kind of position I'm in. I have a business to run and you're not paying your payments-" Hermione glared at him maliciously. "I lost my job you nitwit!" she said through clench teeth.

"I-I understand that but I've got a new tenant who needs this apartment pronto and I do, truly feel bad to do this Hermione, but you must give me your key and you have to be out by tonight."

Hermione stared at her landlord with a blank look before promptly turning away from him and slamming the door in his face.

The landlord's eyes blinked in surprise detachment. There was no way he was going to miss Hermione Granger, no indeed.

Hermione leaned against the door and let her head fall back on the door which, unlike the couch was there, she appreciatively felt the door's hard wood surface and felt eerily calm about it.

She rubbed her eyes and thumped a fist to the door. "Why, why, why!" she mumbled. Little colored spots floated around her eyes as she dug her fingers into her eyes. The pain from that action made her cringe but she continued to do so until the color spots dominated all her senses.

Where could she possibly live if not here? How would she get a job if the people hiring found out that the Ministry had actually fired her on implications of tampering?

How could she face the public that had just deemed her the smartest and brightest witch of the decade? Would she have to lower herself to beg for a place to stay at her parents' home until she found a job?

Hermione was saved from answering her own questions when the telephone rang. She let it ring, waiting for the third ring until the answering machine kicked on.

Her voice, coming from the machine sounded more mechanical than the voice that she had recorded herself over.

"Please leave a message after the beep." Beep.

"Hi, uh Hermione? This is Ron, Harry's making talk on this silly contraption." Hermione smiled at Ron's blubbering. He was never comfortable on the phone, always stating that an owl was far more dependable to get the job done, wherever you may be, whether in your home or elsewhere.

"Anyhow I just wanted to let you know that we're having a little get together at the burrow tonight and Mum was wondering if you were coming." Hermione snapped out of her reverie. A place to stay! Thought Hermione, I'm sure they won't mind having me over for just a couple of days.

Hermione ran to the telephone sitting on the counter in the kitchen and snatched it out of its cradle.

"Hello?" she asked hurriedly "Ron are you still there?"

"Yeah I am- Harry quiet I can't hear- I thought I was talking to that machine?"

Hermione laughed.

"Yes you were I just walked in" lied Hermione. "Of course I'll go. Does your mother want me to bring anything? Like some soda or a couple of dishes perhaps?"

Hermione's hand tapped a small jig on the counter top, waiting for her friend to reply.

Ron's voice crackled as Harry's cellular phone cut out.

"She said don't worry about you bringing anything. You know Mum she doesn't mind making the food so long as we stay out of the food-but that's mostly just the twins fault. So what time d'you plan on coming over 'Mione?" asked Ron.

Good question.

Hermione thought of her to-do list and sighed. She had to go to the Auror office and collect her things, and then she had to go to Gringotts and talk things over, oh and she needed to visit the laundry mat to see if they would give her clothes back for free. She was tired of seeing them in the washer and not being able to get them out.

"Probably around five o'clock, I'll be there. At the latest it'll be five thirty." She replied

"That sounds good. Well we'll see you later then." Hermione nodded, even though it was pointless because Ron could not see her agree.

"Yeah, okay I'll see you around. Oh actually, Harry says to bring back his Quidditch sweatshirt when you come."

Hermione clicked the off button and sighed. Why her?

The Ministry of Magic building loomed in front of Hermione. The building itself boded ill will and dislike to any such as the like of Hermione Granger.

Hermione pursed her lips and glared up at the building, and anyone that entered the building with a name tag giving the tell tale sign that they were employees for this organization.

A stately gentleman stepped from the building and began to walk confidently towards Hermione.

"I presume you are Miss Granger? I am Mister Quigley of the Department of Law Enforcement's secretary" he asked. As if he needed to ask, she thought, I am in the newspapers constantly.

Hermione lifted her chin and said quite snidely. "Yes I am she." New secretary, huh?

The employee looked at her darkly before taking her elbow into his hand and began leading her toward the building without even asking her.

Hermione out of good grace (more or less cowardice actually) followed him obediently. It wouldn't do to anger another department of the Ministry.

While outside was cold and windy the moment the couple stepped in they were greeted by warmth and a cheery environment.

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was decorated in wreaths on many of the solid oak doors and the little cubicles were decorated with little red bows and some even had golden bells hanging from them.

With Mr. Quigley in the front of Hermione, it gave her the advantage of appraising him. She realized quickly how fast he must have gotten the job. His hair was impeccable, not a hair out of place. Most likely his resume was just as flawless, thought Hermione angrily.

While hers was being tarnished because of a simple misunderstanding that was ruining her future career as an Auror.

His stride spoke of confident, no more like arrogance. His hands were callous free and Hermione knew he hadn't worked a hard day in his life.

Mr. Quigley coughed to get her attention. He waved to a door which Hermione knew all too well. The Head Auror's office.

Mr. Quigley knocked only once, a sharp rap with the knuckles. "Come in!"

He raised an eyebrow at her and he made to open the door for Hermione but she beat him to it.

"No I'm capable of doing it myself." Said Hermione primly. She waved a hand at him, signaling that her need of him (not that she needed him to show her where to go from the beginning) was over.

The man nodded his head sharply. "Good day ma'am." He said and with a snap of his fingers the door opened and he left Hermione glaring at his retreating back.

"Why you!" she muttered angrily.

"Miss Granger!" called the voice from inside.

Hermione sighed. "Coming sir!"

With that she closed the door promptly behind her.

Inside the office Hermione's former boss sat in his plushy office chair. Mr. Elmer raised his head up at her and waved for her to sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

At his head was a quill furiously scraping at a piece of parchment. As soon as it was done the quill fell back to the desk softly and the parchment sailed down to Mr. Elmer's outstretched hand.

"Miss Granger, how nice it is to see you again." He said quietly.

Hermione nodded. "A pleasure to see you sir." She was not sure as to why she was needed to meet Mr. Elmer since she only needed to retrieve a few last things that Mr. Quigley more than likely threw out by his door to his office adjacent to Mr. Elmer's office.

"I'm not sure why I am needed here Sir. I don't mean to bother you since you're so obviously busy." Hermione glanced briefly at his two neat stacks of papers on his desk.

Mr. Elmer blushed. "My newest secretary has to see them." Hermione smirked but Mr. Elmer coughed and gave her a piece of paper.

"I was told to give this to you as soon as you came into to gather your things Miss Hermione." Mr. Elmer handed Hermione a package. By the looks of it was documents wrapped in brown paper packaging.

"Thank you Mister Elmer. Will that be all?" she asked. Mr. Elmer nodded.

Hermione stood up and held the package to her chest. "Well it was nice working for you Mister Elmer." She said awkwardly.

Mr. Elmer huffed and shook his head. "Unbelievable. I'll have you know Miss Hermione that I don't believe a single thing about it." He said.

Hermione smiled happily. Her mood considerably lightened by her boss' exclamation.

She closed the door behind her and walked just a few steps to the left and walked in on Mr. Quigley. He stared at her as she casually picked up her two last boxes.

As she turned back to the door Hermione smiled brightly at him and said. "Mister Elmer has asked me to tell you that you need to do his paperwork. He is expected to leave any moment now and will not tarry for you."

Mr. Quigley stood up hastily and pranced past her on his way to his boss' office. Hermione grinned as she looked at the clock. It said four, twenty-six. That gave her former boss his needed three minutes to tell Mr. Quigley what to do with the papers before he used the last minute to clock out for the day.

Hermione knew she was that good.

After visiting the Gringotts Bank and being informed that she was officially broke by the Head of the Gringotts Bank. Hermione visited the Laundry Mat. It was a Muggle store that was owned by a small Chinese woman who did not even speak English very well.

"Why you back?" asked Mrs. Lao, she crinkled her pug-like nose at Hermione in distaste.

Hermione sighed. "I need my clothing back Mrs. Lao." She stated, for the eighth time since it was her eighth time coming to see her clothes.

"Huh? Why you back?" asked Mrs. Lao.

"I said I need my clothing back!" Hermione pointed to her shirt and pulled it away from her body. "See, clothing, need back."

Mrs. Lao looked at her blankly and opened her mouth to repeat her question but Hermione grabbed the woman and dragged her to where the washer was. Even from a distance away Hermione could smell that sordid smell of wet clothing. If she didn't need her clothing so much she would have just left them there after reeking like that for days.

Hermione slammed the top of the washer and pointed to the clothing.

"I need clothing back." She said.

Mrs. Lao pointed. "That your clothing?" Hermione nodded eagerly. "Yes that's mine."  
Mrs. Lao shook her head. "You need money." She rubbed her fingers together.

"You know cha-ching, cha-ching."

Hermione stared at her. "Y-yes I know Mrs. Lao but I don't have" Hermione rubbed her fingers together in mockery. "Cha-ching, cha-ching."  
Mrs. Lao narrowed her eyes. "You mock me. No clothes." Hermione groaned. "No Mrs. Lao I need the clothes now! Besides they're stinking the whole place up!" cried Hermione slamming her hand against the door.

A clunky noise sounded. It clunked about until something caught it and held it in place. "Money for clothes, money for washer." Said Mrs. Lao firmly.

Hermione moaned in defeat.

At half past five Hermione stepped pass the Weasley gate and walked through the little garden path.

When she was almost to the door Ron threw it open and gave her a large hug in his muscular arms. Hermione felt like she was suffocating, well she felt like that ever since everything went wrong.

"Hey Hermione!" called Harry. He gave her a hug as soon as Ron finished with his.

"Come in everyone's waiting to eat."

Hermione followed them in and Ron pushed her down in one of the chairs next to Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley smiled happily and said. "Now that everyone is here let us dig in!" Ron and his brothers immediately preyed on the meet and everyone else was left to defend themselves until the boys were satisfied with what they got.

When dessert was called in by Mrs. Weasley everyone delved into the cake.

Hermione hadn't felt this good in a long time. She almost forgot how depressing her day had been.

Almost.

Harry with his mouth full turned to Hermione and said. "So did you remember to get my sweatshirt?"

Hermione dropped her fork and held her head in her hands. "So," Mr. Weasley said uncomfortably, "Anything new Hermione?"

"Why me?" she wailed hysterically.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of Indebted to Life. I truly hope it caught your attention to look at the rest of the chapters to come- Hijacked Headphones**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Brown Eyed Curiosity and Xakemii for reviewing. It was wonderful of you to do so :) And the silent readers who alerted and favorited Indebted to Life, a thank you to you as well.  
**

**Chapter Two:**

Hermione bolted upright from her position on the couch. Her hair stood up as if electrocuted and she breathed in heavily, her chest heaving with the effort.

"What a horrible dream." She whispered to herself, rubbing her face gingerly.

"It felt so real and terrifying!"

She blinked owlishly and stretched. Her back felt horrible and her legs itched to move after a full night of twisting and turning on a small couch.

Hermione grabbed for her reading glasses on the table next to the couch. She put them on and looked up to the clock ticking with each second passing by.

"Only seven?"

Hermione stood and began to walk, or at least try to. She stumbled over her books that she had left out during her night reading.

Hermione picked up her books and set them in an orderly fashion on the table. She ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled a note for herself, reminding herself that the books were due tomorrow or they would be fined.

And that's when it all came back to hit Hermione. Hard.

Dues! Fines! Bills! She owed them all money! "I'm broke!"

Hermione fell onto the couch and plopped her feet against the couch. How long she stayed like that she didn't know. And personally she didn't care.

Fred Weasley stepped down the flight of stairs with heavy footfall. His hair askew he neither cared nor wanted to run a comb through it. Going into the kitchen he poured himself a cup of coffee that Mr. Weasley had set out earlier before he left for work. He walked into the living room and sat down beside Hermione.

"Morning," he mumbled, after he took a sip of his coffee.

Hermione peeked open an eyelid, her hand was thrown over her eyes, so she turned her head to face him. "Good morning, George-Fred, whichever one you are." She said.

"Fred." The Weasley replied.

"Oh, yes of course."

Fred took another sip of his coffee. "Do you want a cup?" he asked.

"Is it free? Or do I have to pay?"

Fred leaned back and threw his arm over his head, letting it lean against the top of the couch while he scratched his head. "Depends on what you mean by free."

Hermione stared crossly at him. "Free as in free." She stated.

"Well then yeah, it's free." He sipped out of his cup.

Hermione rolled her head back into her regular position she held it in.

"Do you want a cup?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." Replied Hermione.

Fred set his coffee cup down, stood up, and walked across the living room to the kitchen.

Hermione heard the liquid splash into a cup and her stomach growled as the aroma wafted in the air.

"Here you go." He said.

Hermione took the offered cup and sipped out of it gingerly. "Who made this coffee?" she asked. "Dad did most likely. He's usually the first one up in this household."

Hermione nodded. "And here I thought Mrs. Weasley was up at the crack of dawn."  
Fred grinned. "I wonder what gave you that idea."

They settled once more into silence, each with their cup of coffee and their thoughts.

Hermione wished he would start speaking again. About anything, just to get her to forget her morbid thoughts.

"So how's your business going?" asked Hermione with a suddenness that surprised Fred.

"Hmm?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's going fine, really good actually. We're thinking of buying the vacant apartment across town from the business so we can add to the shop."

"Really? That's wonderful. So I guess business is booming for you then."

Fred nodded eagerly. "Yeah, you could say that. George and I eventually want to have another location too."

Hermione looked away. Business was booming for them. How wonderful. Not.

The two people in the world, who did not personally care for hard work, who did not take life quite so seriously as they should and they were succeeding. And she was not, she was the person who took each job personally who took life very seriously and she was failing miserably.

How on earth could that be?  
"I'm sorry what?" asked Fred, jarring Hermione from her thoughts.

"What?"  
"You said something."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, must have been a thought that slipped out." Said Hermione quickly.

"You would know."

Hermione nodded. "I would know."

Mrs. Weasley called everyone to the dining room when breakfast was ready. Mr. Weasley was not present, as business had called him away earlier than usual.

The Weasley children were all sitting in their designated seats, each taking what they wanted.

Mrs. Weasley poured herself a cup of tea; she never drank that 'ridiculousy bitter' drink.

Hermione sat next to Mrs. Weasley, who heaped Hermione's plate full of delicious food, bacon and fluffy eggs and toast.

George and Harry talked about the upcoming Aurors exam, which Hermione stiltedly kept quiet about it. _The idiots _scowled Hermione, plunging a fork into her scrambled eggs. _They could at least have some decency about the subject now that they know I'm not going to be partaking in it. And I was going to ace it! _She wailed the last part internally. Or at least she thought so.

For the second time within the half hour Hermione let it slip what she was thinking.

"What was that dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley kindly.

Hermione blushed. "Nothing, must have let a thought slip out."

Fred glanced at her briefly, catching her eye before turning back to George. Or perhaps it was George that looked at her and then went back to talking with Fred. Either way she wasn't thrilled that her usual self-control of her thoughts were slipping.

_This is what happens when stress overtakes your life. _She thought.

"All right then, Mum, Fred and I are off to work." Said George.

"What time should I expect you guy for dinner?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Not tonight Mum," said Fred. "I've got a few things to do today, so I won't be here tonight for dinner. And George, my man, my pal, is going on a date."

Ron and Harry looked up from their plates, just long enough to ask the question; "With who?"

George rolled his eyes. "Angelina, who I've been dating for the past two years Ron."

Ron waved. "Yep, tell I said hi."  
"Will not." Said George.

"He'll do it." Replied Fred.

"Will not."

Mrs. Weasley gave both of the twins their lunch before they headed out the door.

When they were gone Mrs. Weasley turned to the rest of her children and Harry and Hermione. "Ron and Ginny, I want you both to take of the gnome garden, they're getting quite nasty now that spring's coming." She said with a scowl on her plump face.

Ron sighed. "You want to help Harry?" Harry nodded. "I've got nothing to do until four, then I have to go to Gringotts, they're updating their accounts with humans it seems."

Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione. "And what will you be doing?" she asked.

"Well, I don't have anything planned. So if there is anything you need help with I can help you." Replied Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Of course, there is a ton for you to help out with."

Mrs. Weasley was true to her words. She had Hermione cleaning out the kitchen with household spells, but showing Hermione how to weave them intricately around a certain object to catch and clean each spec of dust on the item until it glowed with a nice polished look.

They started out in the kitchen and made their way out into the dining room, the living room and Mr. Weasley's office, which to Hermione's surprise was a dirty place filled with dust balls and dust flying in the air. Wads of paper were strewn about on the floor and there were ink spillage all over the floor and on the desk.

Mrs. Weasley clucked her tongue when she saw the mess. Her plump cheeks became tinged with red as Hermione helped her pick up the dustballs and paper.

"I cannot believe I let it get this bad." She tittered.

"Is Mr. Weasley usually like this?"

"Only on his busy days." Replied Mrs. Weasley.

The two had the mess quickly put to rest and when they were finished, the end result was astounding. Mrs. Weasley smiled triumphantly to Hermione. "See, I knew you would make a good house wife." She said with enthusiasm.

Hermione smiled stiffly. "I'm not so sure." She muttered.

Mrs. Weasley patted her shoulder. "Not to worry my dear," she said. "It takes time and many efforts that quickly turn into trials. My, my." She muttered. "How did you escape us?" She picked up a stray dust ball and shoved it into the garbage bag. "Well that's all set."

Mrs. Weasley looked out the office door and into the kitchen where the clock with her family's faces hung. "Well Hermione, if you want to take a quick nap before Mr. Weasley comes home you can do so." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
"Shouldn't I help you with making dinner Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"No, no I have it all under control. You run along." Shooed Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley didn't have to urge one more time. Hermione was already half way up the stairs.

Hermione's peaceful rest was bombarded, quite literally, when the Weasley twins came home. She spun out of Ginny's bed and looked around her.  
"What is going on!" she cried.

She stumbled out of bed and ran down the stairs, not mindful of the fact her hair was in complete disarray and her clothing were quite frumpy.

Hermione found George and Fred with a box of fireworks that were going off in the living room. They smiled down at her.

"Guess what Hermione." Said George, or was it Fred?

"What do you think you're doing with fireworks in the house?"

"Don't shy away from the question Hermione." Said Fred. It could have been George, but Hermione couldn't not force herself to care.

"What is the ruckus all about!" she yelled.

George and Fred looked at each other. "Well she asked." One of them muttered.

"We just bought a new location place for our shop." Said George- Fred which ever one said.

"You mean the one that Fred was talking about earlier?"  
"The very one."

"And this means that our business is going to be bigger than ever-"  
"And that we're going to need better, bigger and brighter inventions to bring in the multitudes." Finished either Fred or George.

"Congratulations, but I would have been liked to have been told via talking rather than being bombarded with noise." Said Hermione angrily.

Fred shrugged. "Sorry about that. We thought the gang was gone."

"I was sleeping."

"Well then technically you were gone because you weren't awake and here, like you are now."

"Cut it Fred."  
"That's George, Hermione."  
"Whatever."

George picked up the box of fireworks and smirked at Hermione. "Poor Hermione gets picked on all the time. How's a bushy-haired girl supposed to get her beauty sleep? We'll never know." He said, laughing.

Hermione glared at him. "You're such a jerk." Aw c'mon Hermione, it was just a joke. Relax."

Hermione threw one of the still smoldering fireworks into the box he held. "Well it's not funny." She said, and stormed off into the kitchen.

"That wasn't too funny Fred," said George when Hermione was out of range. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at his twin who was pretending to be him.

Fred shrugged his shoulders, still holding onto the box of fireworks. "Maybe, but it was still pretty funny."

"Yep,"  
"You were still going along with it."  
"Drop it."  
"Can't handle the heat George?"

"Yes, but you won't be soon."

Boom! The firework that Hermione had thrown into the box exploded.  
Fred coughed and dropped the box of fireworks. "Aw dang it." He said coughing.

George laughed at him. "Serves you right Freddy boy."

That evening was a tense one, particularly so for Fred and Hermione, who still hadn't gotten to terms about the "funny" bantering of Hermione's hair (however true it may be) and the exploding firework to Fred's face.

Mrs. Weasley did her best by using every mother's trick in the book to no avail.

Fortunately for Mrs. Weasley, something took her mind off of Hermione's hair and Fred's blackened face.

Mr. Weasley arrived home quarter to seven. His briefcase was stuffed with papers and he looked like a brewing grey cloud.

"How was work Arthur?" she asked.

"Absolutely dreadful." He muttered, sitting down at the dinner table. Mrs. Weasley poured him a cup of tea. "Want to talk about it."  
"It seems that many of the Auror students taking the class have been accused of faking their credentials and cheating on the entrance exams." He said.

Mrs. Weasley waved a hand across her chest. "The poor things, and is their grounds for these accusations?"

"Perhaps, but nonetheless, action shouldn't be taken right away. They've already taken many of the accused students out of the class, including Hermione."

Mrs. Weasley glanced startled at Mr. Weasley. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, Hermione is one of the students accused. She's being hit by it, she lost her job as secretary and she's even lost her apartment. She's broke."

"And how do you know this Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley hooked a finger into his shirt's neckline and pulled at it uncomfortably.

"I pulled a few strings and had a few people look some things up. It's not going so well for Hermione. I am surprised she's lasted so long like this. Brave girl she is."

"Brave indeed." Replied Mrs. Weasley.

She poured her husband another spot of tea before bustling around the kitchen.

"Poor and brave girl indeed."

The next day, before George and Fred were preparing to leave for their work. Mrs. Weasley caught them.

"Boys, I want you to come into the kitchen." She said. They sat down into the chairs and let their mother give them another round of coffee and a fresh plate of delicious goodies.

"What do you want Mum?" asked George, through a donut.

"I want to talk about that business of yours."  
Fred ate a cookie. "Yeah what about it?"  
"Do you have enough help to get things started?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, no. But I have Angelina coming to help me organize things through and then we'll have Ron and Harry help us carry and unload things." Said George.

"Well, that can be an awful lot of work for just five people. And three of which are taking their Auror exams."

George grinned. "Angelina is going to ace it."  
"Of which I have no doubt." Said Mrs. Weasley proudly, but hastily.

"I think you should hire Hermione to help out. Why perhaps she can stay at the shop in that apartment you have built in behind the shop, she could stay there and maintain and organize things while you guys get the rest of the new shop in order."

Fred and George looked at each other.

"I suppose you guys don't want to be at the shop when you two can be setting up the new place right?"

"Well yes." Muttered Fred, stabbing a donut with his fork.

"That's kind of a good idea." Said George.

Fred snorted. "Sure it is, whoever thought a bookworm like Hermione can work at a joke store."  
"Fred I'm sure she can handle it."  
"Did you see how she handled my joke with her?"

"Yeah, but that was kind of mean so that doesn't necessarily count."

Mrs. Weasley butted in; "Either way I think you two should consider it. I want the new store ready and so you guys can get things in order as quickly as possible."

"We'll think on it Mum."

Fred snorted. There was no thinking it over for him. He knew what his opinion on it was.

Fred lugged around the Burrow for a while. Waiting for someone to return from wherever they had gone.

"C'mon Hermione." He said to himself. He sat on the couch, his hands tucked behind his head in a casual manner.

Mrs. Weasley was keeping herself busy, and out of Fred's way. She was baking a pie and making sugar cookies.

_Unbelievable_ thought Fred sourly. _The one time I want to speak with her and she's conveniently preoccupied. _

The door opened, and it brushed the last dark thought from Fred's mind as Hermione entered the Burrow. "Ah, George!" she said with a smile. "Are you George?"

"No, it's me, Fred."

"Oh."

Hermione took off her jacket and settled in a chair opposite of Fred. "What were you doing?" he asked her.

"Returning books to the library, they were almost overdue." Replied Hermione.

Fred sincerely wished he was any where but here. He was not the kind of person who bantered with someone and then the next second offer that person a job that could potentially bring disaster when that person was a finicky young bookworm who did not like his jokes and did not like jokes, funniness in particular.

"Where's George?"  
"He's out with Angelina looking at the new shop." Hermione nodded.

"Hermione," said Fred, leaning forward slightly. "Do you want a job?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione glanced at him. "Hmm?"  
"A job Hermione, do you want a job?"

"What kind of job?"

"It's only a temporary job mind you," replied Fred hastily. He didn't want Hermione to think it was permanent. He would rather cut off his tongue and pluck his eyes out rather than be the long-term employer of Hermione Granger.

"We need someone to look after the old shop whilst me and George and Angelina look after the new one."

Hermione brightened at that thought. "I can do that."

Fred nodded. "Of course you can, I can send Ginny out to help you occasionally, when she's here at the Burrow and not partying."

"I'm sure I can take care of one measly store." Said Hermione primly.

Fred glared at her. _Sure you can darling. Just keep saying that to yourself._

Outwardly he said; "I am sure you can. You are after all the brightest witch of the decade."  
Hermione nodded, unsure if that was meant as an insult or as a compliment.

"When do I start?" she asked.  
"Tomorrow. Be at the shop at seven AM."

"Will do, boss." The last word was uttered a few seconds later. But it held all that it was meant to convey.  
Fred flinched at the words. "Yep, see you later."

Hermione watched him go, quite mystified that she was going to be working at a joke shop. Who would have thought?

**A/N**

**Please R&R. Much love to the readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Much appreciation for Xakemii (I could actually spell that without having to flip over to my other tab ^_^) and to NightGrace, btw a very pretty name if I do say anything before you read the chapter. And to the silent alerters and favoriters, thank you.  
**

**Chapter Three:**

Fred Weasley stared at Hermione incredulously when she arrived at the joke shop dressed in a work suit. A work suit to a joke shop. To top it off her hair was straightened and put into a tight bun.

This woman's mind was not on straight. She mustn't have put it on right when she was preparing herself.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey."

They stared at each other, one unsure what she had done and the other regretting most of his decisions in the past few days.

"Hey, Fred!" yelled George from the back of the store. "Have you seen the new shipment order? I seem to have misplaced it."

George entered the front of the store.

He saw Hermione and smiled. "Hey, Hermione." His smile faltered when he took a look at what she was wearing.

"Oh, you can't wear that, Hermione," he said.

Hermione looked herself over.

"Why ever not?"

"Because it's not work appropriate."

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione in disbelief. "This is very work appropriate. I used to work in the work environment."

"But not this _type_ of work environment," reasoned George.

"What do you mean?"  
Fred refrained from rolling his eyes at her ridiculous question. The brightest witch of the century and this was the question she asked?  
"You're working at _our _store. The _Weasley _store as a matter of fact." George said.

"He means you're dressing too seriously for this fun-loving store." said Fred simply.

"Oh."

Fred and George nodded.

"So if you want to apparate you can do so now, before the store opens and you're left with just yourself and little kid customers."

Hermione looked stricken. This was not what she imagined on her first day at their shop. Especially when she knew it was on a line, a very thin line.

"Where are you two going?" she asked.

"We're leaving to the new store," replied George. "To get everything situated. Fred will be back by two to see how things are going."

"Okay, that sounds fine."

Hermione apparated to the Weasley home to Ginny's bedroom more specifically.  
She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. "This can't be happening!" she cried.

"Honey!" called Mrs. Weasley. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes!" replied Hermione. Throwing the pillow back on the bed. "Yes, everything is fine."

"Okay, I just wondered why you were back so soon. You're still working at the shop?"

"Yes, I am. I just had to change."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. She knew that was coming. Hermione had dressed way too seriously for her boys and their silly shop.

Hermione apparated back to the shop soon after she was _properly _dressed for her two bosses.

George had already left with Angelina to the new shop, leaving Hermione with Fred. Not the person she wanted to be left alone with, if she was very truthful to herself.

Fred glared at her over the large stack of papers he held.

"Are those for me to take care of?" she asked him.

"No, these you don't _ever_ touch."

Hermione sighed. "I really do apologize for the dressing thing. If I had known I would have come here more suitable."

"Oh, no," said Fred sarcastically. "You were expecting more serious bosses."  
Hermione nodded. "I was."

"Well you're not getting them. Learn me and George's way and you'll survive this place," Fred advised.

"What do you want me to do?"  
Fred looked at her, confused. "What to do?" he asked.

"Yes."  
"You can start by unlocking the items," he said without hesitation. "We've been broken in numerous times and lost a lot of inventory."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "This place has been broken in before?"  
"Yeah, almost every shop with valuable is broken into," said Fred sarcastically.

"Yes, obviously," retorted Hermione. "But this is a _joke_ shop."  
"Yes," replied Fred. "And it has valuable items which only the best prankster wants."

"Whatever."

"Just get to work doing what I told you."

Hermione glared at his retreating back. There was no reason to get all mad. She was only asking questions she didn't have the answers to.

Fred closed the office door behind him and growled deep in his throat.  
"Stupid wench," he muttered under his breath, even though Hermione couldn't hear him anyways.

_I can't believe Mum made us take her on as hired help! _he thought. _Of all the dumbest thing imaginable. She's not even cut out for this stuff. I'm sure she hasn't even laughed since she was a baby! _

Well that was cutting it. He didn't know if she had even laughed _then_.

Without notifying Hermione as he should have done, he apparated to his new shop, leaving Hermione oblivious and alone.

Hermione switched the closed sign to the open one. She had already unlocked all the products and had taken some out as a model for their products on some of the open shelves.

She was ready to face the kids. Ready. If only she actually believed that.

Her first customer was in fact not a kid, but it certainly scared her nonetheless. It was a teenage boy.

"Hello!" she called from behind the counter. The boy nodded, but did not say anything.

She watched him now, nervously. She hated the silent customer. When she worked for her old boss she hated having to deal with his silent clients. They unnerved her.

"Is there anything you're looking for?" she asked. "No, just looking," was the reply.

She nodded and sat patiently behind the counter.

As she watched the boy, another customer entered the store, noted by the ding of the bell atop the door.

This kid, was followed by its mother.

Hermione smiled brightly up at her. "Good morning, is there anything you are looking for specifically?"

The mother smiled but shook her head no. They were just looking.

Hermione felt a mechanical smile appear on her face. So far awkward the usual working environment.

"Hey, what does this do?" asked the teenage boy.

Hermione glanced at him. He held up a Pygmy Puff (the only reason she knew this was because Ginny had one.)

"They're little pets," began Hermione. "They're quite sociable and really chirp a lot when they're happy."

"Do they come in any other color other than pink and purple?" he asked, his nose wrinkling up.

"Not at the present moment, but we're looking into that."

Not that she knew of any recent development in that. She didn't even know if Fred and George were experimenting on that, she just assumed they were, pink and purple were quite girly colors.

"When you do, make them in gold and reds, I would totally buy one."  
_Gold and red, how very Gryffindor of you, _thought Hermione.  
"I'll be sure to remember that," she said.

Indeed she would have written it down if it were not the most familiar colors she had ever heard of.

"Okay," the kid said. He quickly left the shop, having bought nothing.

So Hermione turned her attention back to the mother and her child.

She wanted to ask if they were doing all right. But she assumed that they were, since the child wasn't screaming or the mother yelling at the unusual toys in the store.

A scream broke the air. She had spoken too soon.

Hermione hurried from behind the counter to the aisle where the mother and son were.

"Is everything all-" Hermione stumbled to a halt.  
The mother covered her nose before Hermione said anything. But it was too late, Hermione had seen it. "Oh, dear," said Hermione.

"What was it you touched?" she asked.

"What does it matter?" the mother asked, her voice sounding nasally, being covered up by her hand.  
"I can find the antidote to it," she said. "If there's one."  
The mother's eyesbrows rose up to her hairline. "If there's one!" she shrieked.

"You mean to tell me you're selling these items without having the proper antidote?"

"W-well I'm not sure. But I can certainly look."  
"What kind of an employee are you?" the woman shot back, holding her son tightly to her with one hand.

Hermione raised a hand just like she would have to answer a professor's question in Hogwarts.

"A new one, ma'am."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not."

"You'll be hearing from me," she said.

"I know I will."

"Wait till your boss hears this."  
Hermione groaned. _Perhaps it will be George that is notified_, she thought hopefully; _please don't let it be Fred that finds out first!_

"Can I have your name please?" asked Hermione miserably, already accepting the fact she was going to be fired on her first day at her new job.

"Suzanna Carlisle," Hermione committed that name to memory.

When Fred got back to the Weasley Wizards Wheezes he was met with a close shop. At four thirty in the afternoon. Not good.

He opened the door and found the lights were turned off except for a few over the counter.

"Hermione?" he called hesitantly. If she was dead he would come back later.

"Hermione?" he called again, this time sounding gruffer.

"In the back," she called.

Fred let loose a sigh of relief, which he hadn't known he had been holding in.

Squaring his shoulders, he prepared himself for what Hermione Granger had done.

But apparently it wasn't enough.

Fred's mouth gaped open when he found Hermione sprawled about on his favorite office chair.  
"Why is the store closed?"  
"Because I'm doing something wrong," she replied.

_Being obvious about the obvious aren't we…_

"And that is reason enough for the shop to be closed?"  
"By my understanding yes."

"Exactly what is that?" growled Fred.  
"I'm loosing money while you're loafing around doing nothing."

"I tried," she said. "But things kept happening."  
Fred didn't want to know, but Hermione told him anyway.

She told him all about the woman and the black boils all over her nose. And that he would be getting an owl from her soon about his employee.

"Oh, and this kid came in saying that the Pygmy Puffs should be in reds and gold then he would buy one." she commented.

"Is that supposed to make everything better?" yelled Fred. The veins in his face popped out. Hermione was surprised that she could even see them through the skin that was turning red they protruded out so far.

"No," she replied. Her voice shook with anger.

"I was just telling you what he said. It's possible that you could be selling more of them if there were more variety in their color."

"We already know that and we're already experimenting on it," growled Fred.

"Good, then my job here is finished."

"Indeed it is," agreed Fred, he crossed his arms. "You're fired."  
Hermione knew it was coming. But when the words left Fred's mouth it still hurt. More than she had thought it would.

"O-okay," she whispered.

Fred sighed. "I don't mean it personally, Hermione."  
"I know you didn't," said Hermione hurriedly.

"But you're just not the type we need in here."

"I figured that out myself."

"Well at least I didn't have to say it before you didn't know it," mumbled Fred. But it still did not ease the sudden guilt that encompassed him.

"It's okay Fred. I understand."

There was an awkward pause between them, as their words settled over them and mulled about in their heads.

"Look, you may not work here, but you can certainly still live in the apartment, rent free."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "But- you're making no money over that."

"Pfft, as if I need any more, we're making big bucks as it is with the current shop. And beside you now have no job-" He almost said it, almost.

"Again." whispered Hermione.

"Aw, c'mon, Hermione!" cried Fred. "Don't make this a guilt trip on me."

Hermione shook her head, "I know that, Fred."

"Okay," mumbled Fred.

"Is it okay if I go now?" asked Hermione, rising from her chair.

"Yeah, yeah," said Fred absently. He didn't say good-bye, he didn't even pay her any more attention.  
That was perfectly fine with Hermione.

Fred heard the door shut behind Hermione and muttered a curse.

"So much for that, Mum."

**A/N**

**Please R&R. Much love to you all :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Much love goes out to all of you who alerted and favorited Indebted to Life. Wonderful to see the story appreciated :)  
**

**Chapter Four**

Hermione held the local newspaper in her hands. It was opened in the wanted jobs section and her eyes darted back and forth over the printed words.

Mrs. Weasley poured her a cup of tea. "Do drink something, dear." she murmured.

"I will, just a second," replied Hermione. She circled a box and set her red pen back down. "Mrs. Weasley, do you think I would do a good job at cleaning peoples clothing?"

She remembered her clothing at Mrs. Lao's laundry mat.  
Mrs. Weasley laughed. "You kept Ron's clothing in pristine order when you were in Hogwarts."  
Hermione wrinkled her nose. "He owes me by the way," she looked down at the newspaper. Job descriptions blinked, winked, and blew confetti at her as if she had won the job already.

None of the jobs looking to hire somebody sounded at all what Hermione would have liked. She much preferred a job at the library or even better yet, somewhere in the Ministry where she could do her best at, like helping victimized magical creatures.

Goodness, she could still remember her time trying to help House elves, and the veiled threats they made toward her, (veiled because House elves can't threaten humans, it's against the law.)

A burst of confetti flew into her eye, the 3D effect surprised her and she waved her hand to catch them before they hit her eyes.

"It's like saying I've won," she said to Mrs. Weasley. The larger woman looked up from her kitchen work.

"Won what, exactly?"

"A job. Muggle newspapers don't use confetti or anything of the like. Just printed words."

Mrs. Weasley smacked her rolling pin on the counter. "I think the boys should hire you again."

Hire again….the two words humiliated Hermione further. She had never been fired before. Sure, she'd been asked to come back after she quit for a better paying job, but never fired or left because of ill feelings. Never, until now.

Hermione could still see the look of absolute anger on Fred's face when he told her to leave the shop. She would go so far as to say if she hadn't moved fast enough, Fred would have done the job for her, and perhaps kicked her to the curb while he was at it, just for good measure.

Mrs. Wealsey's face turned a slight red, especially around her cheeks.

"The boys say I don't have what they need."

"And what was that?"

Hermione snapped the newspaper taut. "An imagination that could far surpass that of a child and the ingenuity to create a masterpiece of creativity."

Mrs. Weasley's brows rose up to her hairline. "Which of my sons told you that?"

"George."

Mrs. Weasley grinned. "It does sound like he went to school for a few years."

Hermione peeked over the newspaper. Mrs. Weasley realized her mistake. "Still horrible of him to say though," she said quickly.

Hermione closed the newspaper and drank her almost cold tea. "I'm not horribly depressing to be around am I?"

"Which of my sons told you that?" Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"Fred this time, he said more…"

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "You mustn't listen to my boys, what do they know? They're the proud owners of a silly joke shop. Granted they're opening a new location…"

Mrs. Weasley relaxed her grip on the rolling pin. She made to turn to Hermione to say something but just then a sharp peck sounded at the window.

The owl squawked imperiously as Mrs. Weasley opened the window with her wand. In his beak was a large envelope with the Ministry's insignia waxed on it.

"Goodness I hope that has nothing to do with Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said, she clasped a hand to her large bosom and stared at the bird.

The owl clucked again, this time he marched up to Hermione and dropped the letter in her hand. "For me?"

The bird shrilled a high note and left through the unfastened window.

Mrs. Weasley leaned forward to see as Hermione opened the envelope.

"It look serious," Mrs. Weasely commented quietly.

Hermione looked up at the older woman. Her hands shook when she pulled out the letter.

Her eyes darted over it quickly, she made sure that Mrs. Weasley could not read it just yet.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_It has come to our attention that alongside the accusation of meddling with the scores of training Aurors, you have been accused once more of a different crime, a far more heinous crime._

_You have been accused of becoming an Auror with horrible means to find Death Eaters that are currently serving time in Azkaban, and to locate the ones in progress of living in proper society. You are scheduled to a hearing this afternoon with Aurors to dicuss these crimes you are being subjected to._

_In best regards of hereafter,_

_Izwald Cornwall._

It listed the timing and Hermione gasped. "What time is it?"

"Around two o'clock," Mrs. Weasley said, "Whatever is the matter?"

"The Ministry needs to see me," Hermione grabbed her wand, shoved it into her black hole of a purse and ran out the door.

Mrs. Weasley's mouth fell open. She hurried after Hermione through the front door.

"Use the Powder System!"

Hermione turned around, "Right," she said. Her cheeks flamed as she passed Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione muttered the department she had to be in and she was gone in a flash.

Mrs. Weasley stared. Surprised over the whole matter.

The Ministry of Magic was a hectic place. Quite so in the hustling and bustling of the people that came and went in the building.

Most were dressed in expensive clothing and with their noses in the air as if they could smell Hermione. The thought shook her.

She had to excuse herself so many times as she hustled around them to get to the department she needed to be in.

She found it. And in record time. She knew her way around the Ministry, being the secretary of a prominent division of the government she had gone to many of the other departments doing the dirty work for the superiors in her division.

The department that required her presence was in the lower floors. The very low floors. The ones that frightened her when she had to go bring paperwork down for a signature.

She wiped her hands against her muted fuchsia colored cloak and managed to not faint when the door opened before she could reach out to grasp the doorknob.

"Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, sir."

The man nodded. "Come, follow me."

Hermione followed him obediently, she had to pace quickly, for the man's long strides were compared to her four steps at a time.

By the time they arrived at their destination, Hermione was out of breath, and she hadn't a clue as to where they were. She had never been sent down this part of the division before.

"Exactly where are we?" Ever the curious woman she had to know.

"The interrogation section of the Auror department, Miss Granger."

Yes, she hadn't been here before.

All of it was so new, the man had to grasp her arm just to pull her along. "I apologize," she said quickly, her heart was beating in her chest and she was so nervous and anxious to be done with whatever they wanted her for.

The man's sickening smile made Hermione's stomach plummet in the most horrendous ways.

"Don't be, I've dealt with people screaming and kicking their way in. You fainting is easy peasy freaking easy."

It was obviously the man's favorite phrase, he said it twice more, easy peasy freaking easy.

Hermione would remember that. Mayhap this would be her moment of defining truth and she would use it to encourage herself in other more trivial matters after this was over.

The man told her to take the seat that was directly in the middle of the dark room. There were chairs surrounding it after the middle chair was sanctioned off by a divider. And one podium directly in front of it.

"Good heavens," she whispered to herself. There were chains on the chair, she assumed they were for the victims that came screaming and kicking in them room. She hoped since she hadn't shown bad behavior they wouldn't put them on her.

"Sit down, Miss Granger." she sat.

"Hello?"

The lights flickered over her in the eerie iridescent light. She flinched when they finally decided to stay on.

Behind the podium was a balding man, short and very round. He strained over the podium for him to see Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I reason from your arrival that you've received our letter?"  
"Oh, yes, I did." She licked her lips anxiously. "And since we're on the subject may I inquire as to whom has accused me. Again?" she said the last part ever so quietly. But it sounded like a yell in the dark almost empty room.

"The person is a reliable source and is under protection of the Ministry," he said.

"Who are you then?" she said it a bit crossly, and had to bite her tongue at her stupidity when he stared at her in irritation.

"Mister Izwald Cornwall at your service ma'am."

Oh, yes. He was standing in permanently for Dolores Umbridge. Nasty fellow he was, or so it was rumored to be said.

"On to business," Mr. Cornwall said. He flicked his hand and documents rose up.

"It has come to our attention that you've made comments, especially threatening ones to members of the Ministry who are in difficult situations as of right now."  
Hermione blinked. "Come again? Members with difficult situations?"

Mr. Cornwall coughed. "Members of society with harsh backgrounds."  
"Death Eaters you mean? You mentioned them in your letter."  
Mr. Cornwall glared. "You'll refrain from mentioning the words Death Eater from now on, as they no longer exist."

"Yes, they're part of the proper society now." Hermione couldn't manage to hold back the note of hostility in her voice.

Mr. Cornwall zoomed in on it. "Your hostility toward them is exactly what we're here to discuss. The accusation that you've been meddling in Auror exam tests has been put aside for this more serious crime."

Hermione sighed. Wonderful, it meant more time to be up and personal with the Ministry, the difficult side of it.

"Did you say, quote 'I will always hold my wand against Death Eaters'"?

"Yes. But-"  
Mr. Cornwall shook his head. "Yes or no will suffice."

He perched his glasses up his nose and cocked his head backward. "Did you also mention, quote 'They cannot live side-by-side of people they've tried to murder'" He looked up then. "Meaning you?"

"Meaning the muggle-borns or squibs or mudbloods." She shook her head. "This is ridiculous."

"Yes it is," Mr. Cornwall agreed. "These people are trying to make up for the wrong they've done and you're proving to be quite difficult."

Hermione's mouth went slack. Her mind stayed sharp however. "You must be joking."  
"I don't joke, Miss Granger. It's against Ministry regulations to joke while on the job."

And it went on and on for another hour. The incessant accusations made to her about the comments she made years and in present time.

Hermione stopped defending herself when Mr. Peafowl waved his wand and commanded her not to. Quite imperiously so. She knew this was against regulations. But there was no one else in the room except for her and Mr. Cornwall. The stupid Auror had left as soon as he had dropped her off.

She was glad when she left that room. Her hackles up she didn't see who was in front of her before she hit them.

"I'm so sorry," she said hurriedly.

The man stooped down to gather the papers falling.

"No, problem."

She liked how he spoke. It was deep and quiet like.

"Are you an Auror?" she asked.

The man looked up. "Yes. I am."  
Hermione nodded. "Were you one of the trainee Aurors that I supposedly meddled the tests over?"

He frowned. "No-"

"Good." and she was gone.

* * *

Hermione's first stop was the twins' joke shop. At this hour it was busy with children and their parents.

The doorbell rang as she entered, but no one paid any attention to the bushy-haired girl that entered.

She preferred it that way.

She made her way to the counter where George looked harried and uncomfortably tired.

"Hermione, thank heavens, you're here." he grabbed her arm and pulled her up to the register. "Will you take over for a time? I need to head over to the new shop with Angelina, something came up and Fred is busy with Dad, so" he kissed Hermione's cheek. "That leaves you, and I'll pay you too."  
And like that he apparated. Leaving Hermione to defend herself. "That's not why I'm here," she whined.

She couldn't worry about her problems right now. Too many people were vying for her attention while they figured out what they wanted.

That night at closing, Hermione left a note stating she wanted to be hired.

* * *

George rubbed the back of his neck. Angelina had gone home for the night, and he was dog-tired to follow suit in his own bedroom back home. Fred was busy in the office writing out papers. George sighed. He needed to count the money.

Opening the register he counted the money, it was all perfect, the heads on the coins faced each other, just he'd imagine that Hermione would do. And then he noticed the note. He could feel her magic in it.

He read it quickly. "Hey Fred, Hermione wants us to hire her back!"

"No!" Fred yelled from the office.

"But she helped us in a pinch."  
"Exactly so, we don't need her in the long run." George sighed. He rubbed his neck again, hoping to release the pinched nerves in his neck. "I'm hiring her," he said suddenly.

"No, you don't," Fred said. He ran out of the office just as George signed the note. It left with a plink and would travel to Hermione so she would know she was hired.

"What did you do that for?" Fred yelled. "That girl can't do anything here."

"She'll learn."

"Right, after she's robbed us of our customers because she can't figure out what products she's actually selling."

George glowered. "It's no big deal, and besides she's in a hard time and needs the money."

"Just because Mum's been beating on you doesn't mean-"

"Remember when we were in a crunch for money. And then the money came from Harry? We have to help Hermione."

Fred ran a hand through his hair. "I still think it's a stupid idea."

George smiled. "I know you do, besides we made more money tonight. It might mean people came in because of Hermione."

Fred's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

George rolled his eyes. "What it supposed to mean? Hermione's a girl- guys like girls."

"She's nineteen."

"Perfect age," George replied.

"Shut up,"

"She's still hired!" George yelled when Fred made his way to the door, heading home.

"I know that," Fred replied. He sighed when he closed the door behind him. This was ridiculous. How could Hermione work for a silly joke shop when she was training, or used to be training for an Auror license?

He supposed he was jealous of Hermione's chance at Aurorship. He and George had bailed at Hogwarts a few months shy of their graduations. Mum and Dad hadn't really forgiven them about that.

Not that it mattered, George and Fred had done all right in their exams. But not extraordinary, like Charles and BIll had done. And not like Harry and Ron had with help from Hermione.

Funny how things worked out for either the good or the bad.

**A/N**

**Please R&R. Much love and appreciation goes out to you all who read, alert, and favorite (not necessarily all three ^_^)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A huge thank you for all that alerted and favorited Indebted to Life. You guys are amazing :)**

**Chapter Five:**

It was Hermione's first day back. And already Fred was at his wits end. He was seated behind the counter, wrapping up a customer's gift to her stepdaughter, the stepmother had told Fred all about the romance and the stress the girl had put her through.

Fred really, honestly, did not care about the stepmother. She reminded him of the wicked stepmother in the story Hermione had told him once about, the one with the ugly daughters who tried to steal the soot girl's prince.

And Hermione was in the storage room, gathering products to restock the shelves. He could hear her walking around her kitten heels clapped against the concrete floor.

"Fred?" Hermione called. She peeked her bushy clad hair out the doorframe. "Where is the Blasted Fireworks?"

"All the way in the back corner," Fred replied instantly, without taking his eyes off the stepmother in front of him.

The woman thanked him cordially and gathered up her gifts.

Fred straightened the collar of his purple robe and faced another customer.

He knew just how disorderly the storage was. And that was partially his fault. He had just been too busy to clean up after himself during the rush hours and the busy hours of office work.

A sound echoed from the storage room. And then a boom. Hermione must have found the Blasted Fireworks.

The customers stopped what they were doing to stare at Fred in wonderment. "It's nothing," he said, smiling. He turned around and opened the storage door.

"What the bloody-"

He stopped suddenly.

Hermione sat on the floor, her hair a strange color of well, Fred couldn't really make out the color, and for him the creative flow that ran through him was surprised. It was a mixture of red, and orange. Or that could be yellow in there with a dark pink.

"What was that booming sound?" he asked her.

"The Blasted Fireworks," Hermione said, her face contorted into an ugly scowl.

"Why is your hair different colors?" Fred asked. He pulled at Hermione's hair but he was not gentle about it.

"The Blasted Fireworks must've stained my hair."

Fred's brows rose up in surprise. "Well, I'll be."

"You mean you didn't know that the fireworks did that?" Hermione touched her hair, her fingers skimmed over the colored tendrils as if they would break if she put much more pressure on them.

"No. But it's a cool effect."

Hermione glowered. "You would find it funny," she said.

"Of course I would, I'm the joke master."

For the first time since Hermione had gotten in Fred's bad side, he smiled whimsically. Like his old self. It reassured Hermione immensely.

Things had changed since the fall of Lord Voldemort and his sickening followers. People were just as uptight about strangers and had nothing to do with anything if they could help it. The name Lord Voldemort still made people flinch and people looked for masked followers to come after them.

The most unaffected people, the Weasley twins had been put through the ringer as they saw kids and adults lose their sense of living. She remembered one evening before Harry and Ron decided to go out to find Lord Voldemort, the arrival of twins at the Burrow.

Fred's usually sparkling eyes were dull and lifeless as he told his mother about his favorite customer, a little ten year old girl who had been found killed after her parents had disappeared during the war. Death Eaters had gotten to the blood traitor family and they decided the daughter should die too.

Fred never got over it. And to show it he turned serious while George recovered by finding love in Angelina and making himself a life worth living for.

Fred tossed the used Blasted Fireworks out into the dump, he slammed the black lid to dumpster and closed the alley door behind him.

"Hermione!" he yelled. He trudged up to the counter and Hermione was helping a customer. She smiled at the young man, he was buying a stuffed toy filled with jelly candies. On the belly of the silly thing was "I love you".

Fred rolled his eyes when the young man flirted with Hermione.

He didn't know what bothered him; the fact that the young man dared to flirt with the most smartest witch or that the smartest witch didn't realize she had been flirted at.

Fred glared daggers into the man. He paled ever so slightly, and mumbled something.

Hermione smiled and waved at him.

"Get on with your work," Fred said. He pulled on Hermione's hand and led her into the storage room. "I want you to reorganize this and finish it before you clock out this evening."

Hermione sent Fred a scathing look. He frowned. "You going to say something, Hermione?"  
"No."

Fred smirked. "You looked as if you had something to say."  
"I didn't," Hermione said quickly, she lost the angry face for a confused one. Fred wasn't buying it.

He told Hermione so.

She scowled, her lips quirking downwards. "I have nothing to say to you, Fred."  
"That's good," Fred said, he leaned forward and petted Hermione's bushy hair. "You and your pet hair need to get going on the reorganizing."

Fred ducked out of the way of Hermione's hand as she tried to slap him. It was completely unsuccessful and Fred laughed at her. "Go, you and your hair have something to do."  
"Maybe I don't want to-" She shut her mouth. But Fred's eyes narrowed.

"I can arrange your termination, Hermione."  
"No, you can't, George signed the paper. You did nothing."

Fred rolled his eyes. "I can persuade George."  
Hermione knew he could. And she decided to not take her chances with Fred.

She opted for the safe side and hurried past him, toward the storage room. She gave Fred one last look before she slammed the door shut.

Hermione didn't come out of the storage room until it was almost closing time. And after that she still wasn't quite finished with the storage room. There was so much products and items that needed to be properly organized and in their correct places that it would take her perhaps another day or two.

She closed the door. "Fred, you need to lock the storage door!"

A cough sounded. "Sorry, I haven't a clue where this Fred might be."

Hermione turned around, her face lit up in surprise. Then her brows narrowed in recognition.

The man from the Auror Department. The one she had bumped into on her way out from that place.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

The man stuffed his hands into his robe's pocket. "You remember me?"  
"Yeah, I remember you."

Hermione seated herself at the register and waited for the man to say something, or buy a toy for his girlfriend or little nephew. If he had either. Not that Hermione was interested in knowing. She just presumed he was here for something.

He was handsome to look at. Short curly hair that covered the tips of his ears just enough to give him that boyish soft look. Muscled and seemingly chiseled with his robes he made a striking picture standing in front of Hermione.

But he stood there. In the middle of the store, looking at Hermione with the most queerest look imaginable.

"Is there something you're interested in buying?"

The man's mouth quirked in a smile. "Not at the moment, I actually came by to see you."  
Hermione felt a moment of satisfaction and giddiness when he said that. Until Fred came out.

He stopped next to Hermione, his eyes intent on the man.

"McLaggen?" The Weasley said.

"Correct," McLaggen smiled. "How's it going?"  
"Not too shabby."  
McLaggen nodded, he gazed around the store. "Heard you're opening a new location, that true?"  
"Yes, it is." Fred leaned against the counter.

Hermione frowned. McLaggen. Who on earth-oh yes! McLaggen, the arrogant boy she took to Professor Slughorn's party. How annoying he had been. Had he looked that good when they went on that date so many years ago?

She couldn't recall. Hermione's cheeks turned red. She hoped she hadn't said anything stupid during that date.

"What are you doing here, McLaggen?"  
"Came to see the pretty face. She definitely brightens up the place."

Hermione felt her cheek flame red.

"What do you need to see her for, she's working."

"Ministry business." Those two words hit Hermione and she couldn't breathe for a moment.

Fred glowered. "Be quick about it. She's needed."

"May we have a moment alone?" McLaggen asked.

"Use my office," Fred said easily.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders in a confused manner when Fred sent his glare at her.

She closed the door behind McLaggen and herself when they were situated in Fred and George's office.  
"What can I do for you?" she asked. She clasped her hands tightly in her lap.

McLaggen smiled, it showed his white teeth. "First off, you should call me Cormac, seeing as I'm your Auror while your case is pending. And secondly, it isn't what you can do for me, but the other way around."  
"I don't understand."  
"I'm you Auror, which means I will be around quite a lot to check up on you," His smile widened at that. "And whatever I say goes up to the heads of the Ministry, which means that you and I control your case."  
Hermione frowned. "You and I? How?"

Cormac swiveled in the office chair. "What is this?" he asked. A scowl marred his good looks.

"It's a muggle swivel office chair."  
"How strange," he murmured. "Why does it move?"

"So that muggles can do a full circle so they can reach all sides of their offices if need be."

Cormac nodded. "Quite smart of them," he said.

"Indeed."

"I can't stay long, other business to attend, seeing as you're not much trouble, Hermione-may I call you Hermione?"

"Sure."  
Cormac's smile widened. He rolled the chair toward Hermione. He really did like that chair…

"Here's the rules, Hermione," he began. "For the next few weeks I'm going to be tagging along with you wherever you go. And don't worry, I'm easy to get along with," his white teeth flashed as his grin widened.

"Like a parole officer?"

"Yes, indeed. And that means everything you say and do will be reported to the higher ups and your case will then be dealt with accordingly, understandable, Hermione?"  
Hermione nodded. "Very clearly, Cormac."  
"So you do remember me?"

"Yes, I do."

Cormac's face turned red. "That was some years ago."  
"It was, very much so."

Cormac rubbed the back of his neck, his flush reached his lower neck. "People change," he coughed.

"I'm sure they do."

Cormac nodded. "I was a silly bloke then, I've matured since…"  
Hermione grinned. "Hopefully, I remember you could have been quite the dolt at times."  
Cormac's flush turned a shade darker. "That's not exactly what I would like you of all people to remember of me."  
"As you said before, we've got time to reacquaint," Hermione said.

"That's for sure," Cormac agreed.

He stood up and pulled out his wand, "If you'll just sign this lovely piece of paper I'll be on my way."  
He turned his wand into a quill and told her to use it. She signed her name deftly, it glowed for a second before her signature was verified and accepted.

"You'll have to tell your boss I'll be with you quite a lot," he said before he left.

Hermione nodded. "I'm sure he won't mind."

But as Cormac apparated from the shop, Fred yelled at her to come to the front of the shop.

"Your friend was snooping around," Fred said when she came forward.

"My friend?"

Fred pointed to the dismantled toys that had been disorganized in their places. "Take care of them before you leave," he said.

Hermione bent over and arranged the stuffed animals.

"Cormac says that he'll be hanging around from now on."

Fred stilled. "Really?"  
"Yeah, he wants to reacquaint with me."

"I didn't know you guys knew each other."

"He took me on a date to Slughorn's party once. And we talked numerous times before that."  
Fred nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't know, Slughorn never invited me to his superior parties."

"Superior!"

Fred grinned maliciously, "What I mean is that he only accepted snooty, book-loving, Outstanding students…a.k.a. you."

"Look who's talking," she said.

Fred waved a hand, as he walked to his office. "If you think you're going to burn me with my failing Hogwarts, forget about it."

Hermione slammed a stuffed animal on to the shelf. It made her feel better to hurt something, and at least it wasn't human, because the stuffed animal looked sore after that.

What could get to him?

**A/N**

**I'm really sorry for leaving off with that question. But I just see how that question will be answered in the next chapter in my head. Soo, you are going to have to wait until next time. As usual please R&R and much love to you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Much appreciation goes to; Cassycaz, SabinetheBean, Galatea Black, StraightToDVD, and lastly to Dramione97, Orangebluethought. Thanks for alerting and favoriting this story ^_^**

**Chapter Six:**

Cormac McLaggen stood in front of the Joke Shop with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Now he had been standing there for the past half hour waiting for the shop to open. And then he had stepped aside when Fred Weasley had unlocked the door and promptly closed the door behind him without so much as a hello.

That was completely understandable, especially at six in the morning when usually everyone was getting their first cup of coffee. He would give that one to Fred.

But after another half hour and the shop was scheduled to be open at seven thirty and Fred had still not let him in. It was getting old. And it was really cold out.

He heard the click of heels and raised his head to stare up at the figure heading toward him.

"Hermione Granger?" he called out.

"Yes?"

Cormac grinned, "Cormac McLaggen, you remember me?"

Hermione gripped the hand he stretched out in a handshake. "Yes, of course, why don't you come in?"

She grabbed the door handle and went to pull it open. It was lock.

"That's strange, Fred should be here."

"He is,"

"Then the shop should be open," Hermione said.

"I noticed the sign."

Hermione frowned. "That's unlike Fred," she murmured.

She searched through her bag until she realized she didn't have what she needed.

Hermione smiled brightly at Cormac and banged on the door.

"Fred!" She said loudly.

No answer.

"Fred! You locked me out!"

Still no answer.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He must be in the storage room or in the office."

She smiled again, though this time in embarrassment. "Excuse me one moment, Cormac?"  
"Of course," he said.

Hermione nodded. And then disapparated.

The darkened store greeted Hermione. She shook out her cloak and banged on the office door. "Fred, are you in there?"  
"What do you want?" He yelled through the door.

"Cormac McLaggen's been outside waiting for you. And the shop door is locked!" Hermione yelled. "And why on earth are the lights not on?"

"Because the shop isn't ready to be opened yet," Fred said when he opened the door. There was a frown on his face.

"He's still out there?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, then closed her mouth. Of course he was still there. He needed something from _inside_ the shop.

"Yeah. He's still here."

"Then why didn't you let him in?" Fred asked. He walked into his office once more, and Hermione followed him in.

"Close the door," he commented as he sat down.

Hermione pushed the door closed and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"I would-if I could. But I just now realized you haven't given me a key yet to the shop."  
"Oh, yeah. Right," Fred said. "I'll have one made up for you soon enough."  
"Is it all right if I let him in?" Hermione asked.

"This is a shop, Hermione. We do want him to buy something."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest. He dared accused her as if she was in the wrong when it was _clearly_ him that had been keeping a customer (if in fact he was here for shopping,) waiting outside.

"It wasn't me that left him outside," she argued.

"So?"

"So why did you do that to him?"

Fred glared at her. "I don't need to explain anything to you, Hermione. Now go out there, get things ready and let him in," Fred ordered.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, her eyes dark with anger. Then she turned around in a huff and left the office.

Fred sighed, and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know why he was being so…like this to Hermione.

He would have told her why he was like that to McLaggen if only he knew the answer.

He supposed he didn't like the way McLaggen got to Hermione so quickly.

She had been in a war for bloody's sake. Shouldn't she realize the danger in any situation?

That meant he was going to have to watch out for her.

He knew that hiring Hermione would mean more than just telling her what to do around the shop-he needed to guide her through her situations.

And he was already getting a head-ache.

* * *

It was a quarter passed closing time when Fred found Hermione up front with McLaggen once again standing with her.

McLaggen had left the shop earlier-but it seemed he couldn't pry himself away from bushy-haired witch.

Fred frowned as he watched the two. Hermione had in her arms a bunch of stuffed animals and these were the ones that said cuddly cute sayings that Ginny had begged to be sold at the joke store. Simply because her girlfriends loved them.

Fred thought them pathetic, the animals, of course, not the girls-the girls were just being girls.

The stuffed animals, with cuddly sayings were unnatural.

But that wasn't what really disturbed him.

Hermione shifted her feet as McLaggen talked to her insistently it seemed.

And she was horribly upset, he could tell by the way her shoulders were rigidly set.

McLaggen set papers on the counter before he walked away.

When he was gone, Hermione let the animals drop down from her arms to the floor.

"How could this have happened?" she cried.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Fred asked her. He came up to her and kicked the animals away from them.

Hermione shook her head. "Just go away," she said.

Fred frowned at her tone, "What happened?"

"Go away, I said."  
"Yeah right, he said something to upset you. Now tell me what it is so I have a very good reason to beat him up."

Hermione punched him in the shoulder. "He didn't do anything!"  
"Then why are you crying?"

Hermione just shook her head. "He didn't do it."

"Did you ask him out? And he said no?"  
"Are you that stupid?" she asked. Hermione grabbed the papers that sat on the desk and thrust them at him.

"I'm being arrested tonight!"

Fred's mouth went slack. Arrested? Hermione was getting arrested. For what?  
"That stupid idiot that interrogated me found my actions and answers questionable. An Auror-"  
"McLaggen I swear I'll-"  
Hermione scoffed. "It isn't him that's going to arrest me," she said. "It's going to be another Auror, tonight at seven.

"Just for that? Your actions were questionable?"

"It's the Ministry, Fred, you and I both know that there are some people behind it with even more questionable actions than mine."

Hermione's sober tone went through Fred like a brick wall would. Hard and cold.

"Is there any way you can avoid this?" Fred asked. He took the papers over and read everything, even the fine print.

"No, McLaggen says there's nothing he can do for me. The Ministry is adamant on my arrest."

"I won't allow for that-" Fred said. He grabbed Hermione by her arm and led her across to the back.

"Where are we going?" she asked when Fred brought out the Floo powder.

"to the Burrow, the family needs to know about this," he said.

"But there's nothing they can do!" Hermione said.

"We'll see about that," Fred replied, scowling at the witch.

Fred's hand that gripped Hermione shook with suppressed rage.

He pushed her into the fireplace and with his free hand took a pinch of dust, because you cannot use too much or you'll end up in the right place, just maybe not with your whole self intact, and uttered "The Burrow."

* * *

The Floo system is quite a good way for wizards and witches to get around, especially to family members and friends.

However, it does have drawbacks, like this one;

Hermione felt the familiar tug one would feel in an elevator as the Floo system dropped them in the middle of the Weasley fireplace.

"Fred this isn't necessary!" she said when the odd sensation left her. Goodness she hated that feeling.

Hermione opened her eyes and breathed in deeply. "I don't want to get your family involved," she said.

The laugh that poured out of Fred wasn't friendly or carefree, it brooked on the border of hysteria.

"Fat chance of that, genius, with you getting arrested tonight and I'm your employer they're going to drag me into it."  
Fred stepped out of the fireplace. Hermione followed him.

He glanced around the living room, "Mum!" he yelled.

"Fred, this isn't necessary," Hermione said. She followed him into the hallway and into the kitchen where Fred was perusing through the pantry.

Hermione stifled a retort, instead she slammed the pantry door and glared at Fred.  
"If this is so serious then why are you eating?"

Fred swallowed a piece of bread before answering, "I get dizzy when I'm like this, plus it's never good to discuss important things on an empty stomach; so says Dad."

Hermione rubbed her forehead. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," Fred said through his bread.

He swiveled around, away from the table and disappeared back to the hallway.

"Boys!" he yelled. Hermione jogged up the steps, and when she reached the bedrooms, she opened the first one; Ginny's room.

"Ginny's not here," she called down.

"She's probably at Harry's right now-Mum said something 'bout that."

Fred opened Ron's room and found it empty too.

"Mum didn't say anything about them leaving," he muttered to himself.

The two walked down and Hermione made herself a cup of tea, while Fred opened Mr. Weasley's last beer.

"Now what," Hermione said, she leaned against the fireplace and pouted. "I told you this wasn't necessary."  
Fred cricked his neck and burrowed deeper into the couch.

"Here's the thing, Hermione- you don't realize how much we're all involved now."  
"Then tell me," Hermione said.

Fred lifted his beer and tipped it toward her, "Since you're such a famous person, and my family's quite famous now too, the Ministry is going to have a field day with us.

They're going to take us all in for questioning and whatnot, and probably a few of us will get jail time, nothing too serious-but Mum won't appreciate it so we've got to figure things out."

Hermione sipped her tea, contemplating. "Why would you get jail time?"

"Because one of us will blow or do something stupid," Fred said, his face calm and serious.

"I don't see how this has to get so out of hand- I get accused of being incorrigible to Death Eaters, loose my job and everything else with that, and now I'm being arrested."

"You'll probably skip jail time and go straight up to Dementor's Kiss," Fred said, in such a tone that had Hermione frightened.

Hermione didn't have time to say anything, the whole Weasley family had something to say for her.

The fireplace filled with all of them, including Ginny and Harry and George's girlfriend.

"What's this about the Dementor's Kiss?" Mr. Weasley asked, he stared at his son.

"Hermione's getting arrested tonight."

"What?"

"Yep," Fred said.

Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione, "Whatever for?"

"The judge found her interrogation questionable and suspicious."

"What are you planning on doing?" Ron asked Hermione. He took his coat off and slung it over a chair at the corner of the room and seated himself next to Fred.  
"I haven't a clue," Hermione said. She bent her head forward and hid it with her hands.

"McLaggen says there is nothing we can do."

"Do you want tea?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione raised her head and smiled, "I already made some, but I don't know if it'll be hot enough for everyone."

Mrs. Weasley patted her head, "I'll make a fresh pot," she murmured. She eyed her husband and Mr. Weasley coughed.

"When did this McLaggen come to you, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Right when I was working, he gave me a piece of paper," Hermione said.

"May I see it?"

Hermione felt around in her pockets, she sighed. "I left it at the shop," she said.

"That's quite all right, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said.

He went quiet after that, lost in thought.

Harry stuffed his hands into his pocket, his expression dismal. "We'll be there for you," he said.

"Of course we will," George said, Angelina nodded.

"Isn't there a way for her to avoid being arrested?" Ginny asked.

"Not if you get the judge to cancel the arrest warrant," Mr. Weasley said.

"And here I thought all the excitement was over when the war ended," Ron joked, his deep voice jarred through everyone.

"Ron, not right now," Ginny said.

Fred tapped his beer bottle against the side of the couch and cursed. "There's got to be something, Dad."

"Sure- if you really want to tick the Ministry off you can actually run away, but that'll for sure give you punishment."

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley called.

George, Fred, and Ron ran after their father into the kitchen, with Harry following.

Ginny hurried to the window, the curtains spread wide as she stared out over the lawn, "They're here, Hermione," Ginny said, turning to gaze at her friend.

Hermione squared her shoulders, "I know."

The redhead closed the blinds and held out her hand to Hermione. Hermione accepted it.

Mr. Weasley was the first to enter the room, his face paled, he told Hermione she had visitors.

And then Hermione realized why Mr. Weasley was so pale.

A tall, elegant looking man entered the room, a sickening smile on his face.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," he said, his voice was smooth and the lilt at the corner of his mouth rose higher.

He was a former Death Eater. Hermione's throat went dry she swallowed and coughed.

"G-Good evening, sir."

"I presume you know why we are here?" he asked.  
"Yes, sir."

"Very good, please rise, Miss Granger."

The rest of the Weasley family came in. Hermione gasped.

Fred and George sported bruises along their faces.

"What-?"  
The man's face registered no remorse as he spoke, "They got in the way of Ministry business."

"Where's Harry? And Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Dad sent them upstairs," George said quietly, he rubbed his jaw. It was already swollen two times the normal size.

"And I expect no one to trail us as we leave," the man said.

"Hands out, Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione obeyed, her hands trembled as the cold metal handcuffs touched her skin.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Weasley."

Hermione's stomach plummeted as the man's gloved hands touched her. "And without further delay, good-bye."  
And like that, Hermione and the Death Eater disappeared.

* * *

Hermione wasn't there to see the Weasley family erupt in chaos. Fred yelled at Mr. Weasley for doing nothing to help Hermione. Ginny cried, she ran up the stairs and let Harry hold her.

"I'll go to the Ministry in the morning," Mr. Weasley said.

"They won't be accepting visitors for Hermione until then as they situate her."

"There's got to be something we can do," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'll think of something," Fred said. "We can't leave Hermione in there like that."

Mr. Weasley stifled a sigh, "Whatever happens from now on, be on your guard-The Ministry will come after us."

**A/N: My brain is fried right now. But I think it's a good place to leave off ^_^**

**R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Appreciation goes to: Galatea Black, SJMuggle, AbbyLove, Dustlandintensity, and lastly Annabeth De Luca, thanks so much!**

**To a lot of you who alerted and favorited you guys filled my inbox real nicely. It was fun seeing how many there were ^_^**

**Chapter Seven:**

"Settle down!" yelled Mr. Weasley. He slammed a fist onto the table when even his wife would not obey him. "Settle down I say!"

His children quieted, as did Harry Potter. They looked up to him from all angles of the kitchen table.

Mrs. Weasley fidgeted in her seat, waiting.

Mr. Weasley eased back down in his chair. "Now," he said, trying to regain his calm tone. He closed his eyes for a moment only to have them pop open.

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?"

"Where's the beginning to start?" George asked.

"Hermione said that she was being harassed a few months ago," Harry said. He rubbed his lips before continuing on. "And she said she couldn't say. All I know it was from her work, being harassed there."

"Death eaters, no doubt," Ron said. He frowned.

Mr. Weasley scratched at his receding hairline. "There's no doubt it that it was them. We know it. Now," he said. His hands fidgeted as he said this. "What we aim to do," he said.

"And-" Mrs. Weasley said.

Mr. Weasley cocked his head to the side. "Not rightly sure," he mumbled.

"Not sure," Mrs. Weasley gasped. "You're the one in the Ministry and yet you don't know what to do!"

Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it again, only to open it again, "It's different this time," he said. "Who knows what connections _they_ got and who they've got blackmailed and the like. We don't know who is on whose side," he finished.

"We should just get her," Ron said. "Go in there and demand they release. Maybe they've got false charges on her."

Even Harry winced at Ron's suggestion. They had valid charges, though the content of how the warrants and accusations were brought about may be black and dark with bad intent, the accusations and charges were real and frightening.

"The charges against her are as following," Angelina said. She had picked up the letter from Mr. Weasley. "Cavorting with fellow co-workers to harass other _equal and fellow co-workers_, and bringing about unjustified rumors to said co-workers on the account of past _indiscretion_. These charges are brought up in the pursuit of setting to rest unjust and vile opinions of the _majority_ over a very few number of fellow citizens of their own like."

George's mouth gaped open when Angelina's eyes returned upward. She set the letter down, her eyes bright and gleaming in the light, unshed tears.

"Poor Hermione," she said.

Ginny wiped her eyes, "We've got to do something."

Fred grabbed the letter from Angelina. "It says others have been cavorting with Hermione-"  
"But Hermione _hasn't_ been cavorting!" Ron bellowed. "She's done nothing of the like."  
Fred shot up from his seat. "We know that, Ron!" he yelled back. "But the Ministry's made up its mind to put Hermione in the fire."  
"What will the press do to Hermione, when they find out about this?" Harry said. "Do you think it will turn people against Hermione?"  
"Any who knows her will not be turned against her," Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley nodded fiercely. She patted her chest fervently.

Mr. Weasley leaned forward in his chair. He squinted out the window. "What is that?" he murmured.

Mrs. Weasley leaned forward as well, her hand still patting her chest fervently, perhaps a second quicker than before. "I think," she said. "it is an owl."  
And sure enough, it was. A big, grey owl plummeted onto the windowsill. It pecked at the window. No one responded to its demand.

Ginny stood up finally to take the letter from the owl. "Thank you," she whispered. The owl cocked its head at her and then flew off.

"Here, Dad," she said. She dropped it next to Mr. Weasley and sat down in her seat. She stared at him with wide eyes as he opened it slowly.

It was a red envelope. And everyone breathed in deeply for it to spew out its contents. Mrs. Weasley leaned back until her back was as straight as a needle.

The envelope twisted out of Mr. Weasley's hands. Its flaps formed into a mouth, still retaining its envelope shape. "To the Weasley family," a clear voice rang out. Thought not at all like the Howler Mrs. Weasley had sent to Ron in his second year. This one sounded as if it was muted, as though the speaker was whispering.

Fred frowned at the familiar voice. "I trust that everyone is safe-" the voice stalled for a moment, "as the circumstances allow," it said. "I know that Hermione is being held in the Ministry as of right now."

Cormac McLaggen. That's who it was. Fred should have known. He had heard that voice only yesterday.

"Hermione is being charged with numerous crimes. And there is a lot of evidence to all these charges, however-" again the voice paused. It was as if it was waiting for a presence in the room to step out. Like it was in a place of absolute danger. Cormac must have been in the Ministry when issuing the Howler.

"questionable they are." The voice stopped all together. And this time through the Howler they heard steps ringing in a large echoing hall.

Mrs. Weasley pressed her hands to her lips.

"I need to meet with you guys as soon as possible. There are things that need to be done in order to get Hermione safe out of the Ministry. Please write me a letter stating when I can meet you guys. But not tonight, or the following. We must keep vigil watch over our actions."

And then the Howler shredded up into hundreds of pieces. Mrs. Weasley grasped them all into the palm of her hand and lit them all afire by way of her wand.

"Oh, goodness," she whispered.

Harry cursed. "When should we meet up with him?" he asked. "Surely two days in the Ministry would give them ample time to prepare anything to get her into Azkaban."  
Everyone shuddered at the name. "That is one place I will not allow her to go," Mr. Weasley said.

"Got to your rooms," Mrs. Weasley said. "Please, your father and I need to speak about this."  
"George and I can stay, right?" Fred asked. He folded his arms as his dad glanced at Mrs. Weasley.

"No," Mrs. Weasley said. "All of you to bed, even Harry and-"

Ginny's shoulders started to shake. Everything had become habit in the Weasley family to have the two extra teens in their home. Mrs. Weasley habitually set the table out for two extra people for every meal-whether they came or not.

"Go to bed," Mr. Weasley said.

* * *

Fred paced back and forth in his room. George laid on his own bed, staring at the ceiling. "Please will you stop it," he mumbled.  
Fred shook his head. "No."  
"You're going to burn a hole in the floor," George said.

"I'm not moving fast enough."  
"But you've been treading in the same place for hours. And it's almost two in the morning."  
Fred ran a hand through his hair. "Shut up, George."

George propped himself up on his arms. "What's wrong with you lately," he said. "You've been absolutely horrible for the longest time."  
Fred glared. "I have not been."

"Yes you have been. Dreadfully horrible to everyone. And a whole lot worse to Hermione."  
George's eyes turned to glittering slits. "You feeling guilty for something, Fred?"  
"Guilty?" Fred asked. "I wish."

George groaned. "What the bloody hell do you mean by that?"

Fred pursed his lips. "You know."

"No I don't."  
"Yes you do," Fred retorted. He started to pace even more furiously. "You know what I mean."

George's eyes opened wide. "You've got feelings for Hermione?"

"Feelings?" Fred repeated. "Feelings? Of course I do," Fred said, rolling his eyes. "Or else I wouldn't care so much."  
George's mouth fell open. "You-really have feelings for Hermione?"  
Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Duh, idiot," he said. George's eyes widened even further.

"Mum's going to flip out."

Fred turned around to face his brother. "Mum is _not_ going to flip out because I have feelings for-" Fred's mouth dropped open. "No!"  
"Yeah! I told you so!" George yelled.

"No! I mean no!" Fred cried back. "I don't have feelings like _that_! I don't have…stirrings like you do for Angelina."  
"Stirrings?" George asked. "What the bloody hell do you mean by _that_?"

"Romance? Wooing?" Fred asked. George rolled over on his belly.

"Please leave me be, Fred. You've about killed me. Just leave me be."

Fred watched George cover himself up with the blankets. He fell atop his own bed and sighed heavily.

"Don't ever tell Mum that this conversation ever happened. Because none of _that_ is true."

"Yeah," George replied. "Thank God it wasn't. Because Hermione wouldn't have you anyway."

Fred leaned on his side. "Why is that?" Fred asked. He was insulted. All the ladies at Hogwarts liked him.

And the numerous younger and a mite older than he preferred that came to his twin's and his' shop enjoyed him too.

"Dude, you're a prankster, a book smart woman is not going to fall in love with the likes of you." George opened his eyes. "No offense to my Angelina. But it takes a special woman to love a prankster, and my Angelina is that very woman."

George rolled his eyes. "Night," he mumbled. "This is by far been the oddest evening we've had in a long time."  
"Yeah," Fred replied. "It has been."

He turned over on his belly and closed his eyes. But all he saw was Hermione's face staring back at him. He opened his eyes again in agitation. She wouldn't leave him alone. Gosh, that woman would not leave him alone. Every second of every day she was right there at the store or in his mum and dad's home constantly invading his family's space.

But it just wasn't the same without her here. A little piece of home was gone now.

Fred punched his pillow. How ridiculous could George be to think that he liked Hermione in a more romantic fashion?

The very idea was absurd. And totally out of this world.

He did have to admit, Hermione was a beautiful woman. And she did have her moments of being fun and lovable.

"Oh, gosh," he mumbled.

"What'cha say?" George replied.

"Nothing, George. Go back to sleep."

He had to admit it; Hermione was easy to love. And that's why he was so protective of her whenever it came to McLaggen fellow. He knew that if the old prankster liked her so easily, then even a man arrogant enough to not see far from his own nose would notice a girl like that. And Hermione was that girl.

Hermione was that girl. That girl what? A girl he could have….stirrings with? Fred felt his eyes roll even though his eyelids were closed.

Stirrings? Who in the world thought that one up to put in place of love?

**A/N**

**Please R&R. Much love to you all ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks goes out to FRubberduck, and Samantha, thanks! And to all that alerted and favorited-that made my day knowing you're getting the email for this chapter ^_^**

**Chapter Eight**

"What did the Howler say again?" George asked. "I mean besides all that horrible stuff Hermione's being accused of?"

"We have to meet him as soon as possible," Fred replied. "And I mean as soon as possible."

"I know," George said. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Look…" he trailed off.

Fred looked up from his papers. He set them down when he saw George's worried look. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's Angela," George said.

"Is something the matter with her?"

"No, no," George replied. "It's-just that she doesn't want me to get too involved with Hermione's business."

"But it's everyone's business, George. Everyone is involved." George scowled He drew up tight and folded his arms. "Even she is involved."

"Don't you think I know that?" George said heatedly. "But Angela and I thinking about marrying soon. And this-well this is something that could prohibit that for who knows how long if we get too involved."

Fred leaned in his chair. His hands cupped behind his head. "So you're not coming with me then?"

"No. I'll be the hidden player-but not publically so. You must understand, Freddy," he said.

"Sort of," Fred finally conceded. George rolled his eyes. "Fine, you don't have to come."

"Angela would appreciate this, Fred."

"Sure," Fred said.

"All right then. Now that's settled I'm going to be on my way, all right?"

Fred nodded. He stood up with the papers in his hands. He had been up all night long trying to figure out what to do.

And the only thing was the Howler from Cormac McLaggen.

His letter was on his way to McLaggen right now.

He set up the Floo system in the fireplace and made ready to apparate if necessary.

As soon as he received the letter from McLaggen he would be on his way to see what he could do to help Hermione.

And by all the powers in the magical world he would do it. He would. Because he cared for her. At least that was how far Fred would go to say it. He wouldn't out right call it love. It wasn't nearly that far into the stage. Just stirrings.

All of a sudden the Floo system acted up. And Cormac McLaggen was in his office. Fred cursed. "Scare why don't you," he said.

"I would love to," Cormac said. "But unfortunately I have greater things to do than scare you."

"Like saving Hermione?"

"Very much so," Cormac replied. He sat down in the seat in front of Fred's desk.

"Now, do you understand what you're about to do, right?" Cormac asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Good, because we don't have much time," Cormac said.

"Are Flooing in?"

"Yes."

Cormac took a dab of the Floo powder and said "Ministry building." And he disappeared. Fred followed his lead and found himself in the Ministry building. Since it was evening time the crowd of Ministry employees flooded the area. All hurrying about to get last minute tasks done before they left for the evening.

Cormac waved him to follow. Fred hurried to his side.

Cormac leaned to Fred's ear. "Now what we're about to do is highly," he cocked his head at a gentleman that passed. "Illegal. We don't have much time to do this, okay?"

"You just said illegal, McLaggen," Fred said.

"Yes, I did."

Fred shoved him against the wall. Cormac hissed at him to let him go. "Not until you tell me why we're doing something illegal. I didn't say anything about doing anything illegal."

"Yes, you agreed to this meeting. Hermione and I have this thing figured out, Fred."

"You and Hermione figured this out?" Fred said. He gripped Cormac's robes tighter in his fists.

"Yep," Cormac said. He pushed Fred's hands away from his person. "We've been talking about it while I interrogate her. It was difficult but we did it."

"I'm sure Hermione was more than adequate about it."

"She was amazing."

Fred did not like how he said that. He didn't like it at all. And Cormac knew it. Cormac smiled with a bit of malice.

"Come on, we don't have much time. Are you in?"

"Yeah, I'm in."

Cormac led him into another room. It turned out to be a long, long, long hallway. One that turned darker with each step they took.

"Where does this lead exactly?" Fred asked.

"To the dungeons where Hermione is being held," Cormac replied. They continued to walk down the hallway until someone entered it. Cormac muttered a spell in which Fred felt a tingle overcome his body. An invisible spell.

Fred hated those-they continued to leave a tingling sensation even after the spell had been reversed.

The other person was an Auror. And an important Auror. Cormac greeted the man with enthusiasm which Fred thought a bit fake. But if the Auror didn't notice anything, so be it.

Cormac drew out the keys from inside his robes when they came to the end of the hallway. He opened the door and a horrible smell permeated the air.

"What is that smell?"

"Human waste-"

Fred's face paled.

"Not what you're thinking-no dead people in here," Cormac insisted. "It's just urine and feces."

"That's horrible," Fred said. And Hermione was in there. He shuddered to think what she was doing now. Thank goodness they were getting her out now.

Cormac walked down the hallway. Prisoners cried out to them. Cormac paid no attention to them-his mind was set on Hermione.

Fred put a hand to his mouth. It stunk so bad in here.

Hermione's cell was one of the last in the dungeons. At least on this level of the Ministry. Who knew how many dungeons were actually in here.

Cormac opened the door to her cell. But Hermione did not greet them. She lay on the ground with her hands round her head. "Hermione?" Fred whispered.

No response.

"Hermione?" Fred repeated.

"Cormac?" she said.

Cormac? Fred looked at Cormac who shrugged, a hideous smile of arrogance on his face.

Fred leaned down beside Hermione. Her hair was matted and dry feeling as he petted her head. He moved the hair away from her face to lean down and give her a kiss on the cheek. He lifted her in his arms and turned to face Cormac. "Let's get out of here."

Cormac scowled at Fred. "You're wasting time kissing her."

"Whatever," Fred replied. He smiled at Cormac as he passed by.

The prisoners all howled at the sight of Hermione in his arms. Cormac dealt with it easily. "She's dead. Be jealous of her."

And they were. Fred could tell of that from their expressions. What in the world did they do to these people?

Fred stifled Hermione's moans. She ached she said. "We'll fix you up as soon as we're out of here."

Cormac led them down the hallway and out into the same area they came from. He stopped them in the hallway. He pushed Fred with Hermione against the wall. He pulled out from his robes two vials. "Drink these up," he said. "I'm going to push you guys into the Floo together-hopefully none of you will lose anything that important while you're going through."

"What's the vial for?" Fred asked.

"Don't worry," Cormac said. "Hermione drink this up." Hermione took the vial immediately. And Fred seeing Hermione's easy obedience followed.

The contents were horrible tasting. And then the tingle came. It took all of Fred's power to hold Hermione in his arms. "What is this stuff?" he whispered.

"Don't worry," Hermione whispered.

Cormac led them to a Floo fireplace. He had to help Fred walk a few times before they reached it. Fred stepped into it, breathing hard.

"Good luck you two," Cormac said. "Hermione, you know what to do after this." Hermione nodded feebly.

"Call security!" Cormac yelled. He smiled apologetically before he meant to grab at them. But Hermione whispered words that Fred couldn't grasp. He was in shock-what was Cormac doing?

The Ministry disappeared and in its place was an unusual place that Fred couldn't quite comprehend. He held Hermione in his arms, trying to get a grip of where they were at.

He mumbled something. He didn't really know what he said until he heard Hermione whisper against his chest.

"Welcome to the muggle world, Freddy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout out to FRubberduck for screaming when she received the email for the 8th chapter :D**

**Thanks to Leopardluvz, and 93 Diagon Alley. And to the tons that favorited and subscribed to this story, thanks soooo much! :D**

**Chapter Nine:**

Fred couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it! He held Hermione in his arms-but not really feeling her there. His arms seemed to have gone numb. Whether that was from the shock of the situation or the fact that Hermione was digging her arms around his arms and into his back he didn't really know.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he said matter of factly.

"No!" Hermione cried.

But it was too late. He vomited and Hermione had to endure it all.

"Sorry," he said when he was finished being sick. He pulled out his wand and tapped it over Hermione, incanting the cleaning spell.

It didn't work.

"What-" Fred said. He incanted the spell again. It still didn't work.

"Hermione what's going on?"

Hermione smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Freddy," she said. "I didn't mean for you to get this involved."

Fred let out a curse-but nothing happened. It too did not happen as it should.

"We need to get out of the open," Hermione said. "The Ministry will probably have Dementors on us soon."

That sent a shiver down Fred's spine. He gripped Hermione tightly and let out a curse. It still didn't work.

He swore this time and he felt better. But still something was wrong.

Hermione gave him the address to a house. He didn't know where he was going, being that he hardly ever came to the Muggle society.

The house was not locked. Which was strange. Hermione said nothing about it. And Fred wondered if she knew the people that lived here.

He set her on the couch in the living room. He sat in one the opposite of her.

"What's going on, Hermione?"

Hermione breathed in deeply. "I really didn't mean for you to get this involved."

"You've said that already, tell me more."

"This is my house," Hermione said. "My parents are no longer living here because they like Australia so much now."

Fred winced. He knew all about why they lived in Australia.

"We're safe here. Members of the Phoenix kept a close eye on this place in case Death Eaters came to peruse the place. They did-but only once. So we should be good."

"Won't the Ministry know this is where your parents live?" he asked.

"More than likely," Hermione said. "But it's the only place right now we can stay in."

Fred nodded.

"Why won't my magic work?" he asked.

Hermione winced. She rubbed at her arms. "About that-"

The door creaked open in the hallway. Fred bolted from his seat to grab Hermione. The person in the hallway moved quickly.

Fred felt a spell across his cheek. He ducked with Hermione in his arms. "There's a back door in the kitchen," Hermione whispered.

"Get back!" the person yelled.

Fred let out a stream of curses out. Even if the curses didn't work, maybe the person following them would think so. And try to hide from them.

Just as Hermione said, there was a back door. Fred would have barred it shut but there was absolutely nothing for him to grab.

He ran with Hermione across the lawn and toward the street. "This is nuts," he said.

They heard behind them the person tailing them. He had to be the Ministry.

And sure enough. "You're wanted by the Ministry, Fred Weasley," the voice said.

Fred stopped. It was Cormac McLaggen's voice.

"Don't stop, Fred," she said.

"Why? It's Cormac," he replied.

Cormac slowly walked forward. His cloak obscured his face. Giving way to a demanding figure.

"You have warrants for your arrest, Fred Weasley. Give us Hermione Granger and we might negotiate."

"What?"

"Fred, let's go."

Hermione slapped him. "Fred, let's go!"

And Fred took off. "This is really nuts, Hermione. I don't know what you've got me into but this is really nuts!"

Hermione gripped his shoulders fiercely. "I'll explain later, Fred. Just _run_!"

And run Fred Weasley did. He ran down the street, and never looking back.

He didn't stop running until Hermione told him to. Or else suffer the consequences of another slap.

And her slaps hurt.

Fred's chest heaved with exertion. He set Hermione down on the side of the street, with him leaning against a pole.

"All right, Hermione, what's all this about?" he asked. "Why can't I use magic? And _why is Cormac after us like them_?"

Hermione coughed. "It's all part of the plan," she said.

"Oh, great, another one of your genius ideas," Fred said. He swore. And then collapsed to the ground beside Hermione. "Explain."

And so Hermione did explain. "The reason why you don't have magic, nor I do is because of that potion Cormac gave us," she said.

"What in the bloody hell is that for?" he asked. "That's the dumbest, the absurdist things I've ever heard come out of your mouth? We _need_ our magic. We're helpless without it!" Fred yelled all of this.

Hermione slapped him. Again, and again.

Her hand hurt like heck but she stared at him anger. "Try to understand, Fred. I've been in the Ministry for a few days now and have been interrogated. By interrogation I mean more like torture, all right. By Death Eaters."

Fred grimaced. He raised his hands to his face and could have wept. This was all insane. What on earth was he supposed to do now without his magic?

"So why is Cormac going after us?" Fred asked.

"So that he doesn't get caught and tortured," Hermione replied. She leaned on Fred with her face buried in his jacket. He wrapped an arm around her and sighed heavily.

"I assume this is because Cormac secretly likes you and is trying valiantly to get you on a date?"

Hermione laughed. "That's almost verbatim of how he did it."

The thought sent a spark of jealousy through Fred. He held her tightly in his arms.

"But really it's so that he can be able to monitor what the Ministry is doing about us."

"So that Mom and Dad can be notified and have some of the Phoenix members come get us, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Exactly," Hermione said.

"You're smarter than you look, Freddy."

"I hate the name Freddy, Hermione."

"Sorry."

Fred shrugged. "Whatever. It doesn't matter now," he said. "We're Muggles now."

Hermione patted his cheek. "It's okay to be Muggles, Fred."

Fred nodded. "We've got to get out of the street now," he reasoned.

Fred took Hermione back in his arms and they found a park. It had a playhouse and Fred stashed Hermione in tube like thing that was really, really slippery. And it made his hair stand up from the static emanating from it.

He leaned his head on the static infused tube and sighed heavily.

"This was not what I expected when I hired you, Hermione. So not what I expected."

Hermione started to cry then. She wiped her eyes furiously, attempting to hold them at bay.

"Just cry if it makes you feel better," Fred said. He wished he did. Then he could pretend they were his tears that were falling instead of hers.

"We'll get out of this soon enough, Hermione. And that's a promise."

Hermione fell asleep soon after Fred made his promise. He stared down the hole of the tube wishing his hair didn't feel the weird static. He hated the emptiness he felt that used to be where his magic was.

He lifted his wand up and uttered a spell. Nothing happened. Whatever that potion did to him it scared him.

He hoped that the Phoenix members would get to them before the Ministry did.


	10. Chapter 10

**I got such good reviews for the last chapter. And I finally got a chance to write this chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think of this chapter ^_^**

**Chapter Ten:**

Fred stared perplexed at the crowd of Muggles. He felt claustrophobic. And if weren't for Hermione standing beside him he would have balked and snapped back home. But his magic wasn't working. Thanks to Hermione and Cormac.

He was furious at Hermione. After the initial shock of what had happened his anger had taken over and now he wasn't quite talking to Hermione. Unless it was to understand just what Muggles were doing or saying.

Right now Fred was standing outside of a phone booth as Hermione called it-it was like those booths where you entered the Ministry. She spoke loudly on the phone.

"All right! I get it-"

Fred's brows rose at that. He turned around to face the phone booth and saw Hermione staring angrily at the crowd of Muggles walking by on the sidewalk.

"Will you just listen? All right then. Now Fred and I can go back to the house since you cleared it for the Ministry, right?"

Fred glowered. Cormac-he was really angry at that fellow.

He would leave them for a while if the Muggles weren't surrounding them and eyeing the warily. Fred stood up straighter. Did he look out of place? He banged on the phone booth.

Hermione lifted a hand to say "What?"

"They're looking at me!" he whispered.

Hermione frowned. "Who is looking at you?" she said back.

"_Them_."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She turned her back on Fred and went back to her conversation with Cormac. Fred pursed his lips.

A few minutes later Hermione opened the door to the phone booth. She still glowered at Fred, and Fred likewise.

"So?" he asked.

"So we can go back to the house now," Hermione said. She put her hands on her hips and continued. "But I don't know if I would want to do that."

"Why? Do you think the Ministry won't trust Cormac so soon?" Fred asked. He followed Hermione into the street. He was very much nervous of the cars that zoomed by. But Hermione continued on as if it was no big deal.

"Then where will we go? I have no money-"

"I have other distant relatives we could go to-they haven't seen me in years. Perhaps they'll enjoy our company."

"Yeah, and how will we explain my company, then? I'm certainly not a brother a even related to you." Fred laughed at the thought. Brown curly mass of hair and his straight, red hair, for _sure_ they were cousins. Fred rolled his eyes at that.

Hermione's face turned a suspicious shade of red. "I-we could pretend to be-"

Fred stared at her. It registered what she was trying to say. He wasn't quite sure to believe it though.

"Pretend to be married?"

Hermione's face paled. "Not that far!" she said. "More like boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh, that makes more sense-I'm sure you would have invited them to your wedding if you had been married to me," Fred replied.

"Yeah, I would have."

Fred felt her aloofness then. She continued down the street. He followed her, unsure where she was taking them.

They came to the train station and Hermione bought them two tickets. "Where did you get the money?"

"Cormac," Hermione replied. "He was very prepared."

Sure he was, Fred mused. Her knight in shining armor Cormac was. What an adorable couple that made them be. The Brains and the Strength together.

Fred felt sick on the thought.

He scowled even more. Until the train came in. It was almost like the Hogwarts Express.

However it was really nothing at all like it. Oh, the idea was the same, but everything else pretty much wasn't.

The lady that sold candy wasn't here-instead people were shoved from one end of the train to the other end.

Fred shoved himself next to Hermione. "Is it always like this?" he asked.

"Yep, and on the weekends even more crowded."

Fred couldn't believe it. On the Night Bus there was always room even on the weekends.

It took them three hours to reach their destination. And Fred wasn't all too sure where they were going-but he trusted Hermione enough to take them there safely.

They found themselves near more streets and more houses. Fred found out he quite liked his open range of field and woods than he liked houses upon houses.

Hermione turned around to him nervously. "Now we're doing the boyfriend and girlfriend thing, right?" she asked.

"That's what we planned on," Fred replied.

"All right then," Hermione mused. "We know each other from high school and we're going to the university together."

"high school, university-gotcha," Fred repeated. He leaned over Hermione's shoulder. "Why can't we say we're from Hogwarts-"

Hermione put a hand to his mouth. "They don't know _that_ stuff exists."

"Oh."

With that Hermione led Fred toward a house with many lights on. And as they neared they heard yelling. Hermione's shoulders stiffened at the sound.

Fred knew it took some courage to knock on the door. The yelling grew steadily louder until it seemed that whoever were arguing were right there next to them.

Fred knocked this time. And the yelling stop.

Apprehension filled Fred and Hermione then. And the door opened and a couple stood in the doorway.

"Who are you?" they asked.

Fred glowered and shoved Hermione past them. "That's no way to treat your-" he struggled to remember what Hermione said about them being related.

"Cousin, Fred, darling."

Fred smiled. "Yes of course-that's no way to treat your cousin like that."

Hermione's relatives looked properly rebuked. They closed the door behind them.

It was one of the most awkward moments of Hermione's life she had ever experienced. Fred patted his knee in a helpless, lackluster rhythm.

Thomas and Erlinda Maevers sat opposite of the young "couple". Thomas' face was still red-and it seemed it would never go away. While Erlinda looked kind of ill.

Fred scratched his head. "It's a pleasure meeting you, finally," he said to Thomas. He smiled becomingly at Erlinda.

"Likewise," Thomas boomed-his face even redder.

"Good grief," Erlinda replied to that.

Thomas' head turned swiftly to his wife. "What was that?"

"You should have heard me the first time, Thomas," she said.

Hermione laughed at their argument. Fred shook his head at Hermione all the while smiling. "Don't-" he whispered loud enough for Hermione to hear him.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Erlinda asked.

"They can stay for dinner, sure," Thomas replied.

"I wasn't asking you, Thomas."

"I'm just saying they can stay."

"Yes, but they haven't stated whether or not they'll be here long enough to stay for dinner," Erlinda said snappily.

Fred tugged at his jeans, in search of his wand. He looked at his jeans and then remembered why his wand wasn't there.

"That's right-" he said. "We don't work right anymore."

Hermione blinked. "Don't work right anymore? Oh-"

She sighed. "This is going to be long," she said.

"So you are staying then for dinner?" Thomas and Erlinda asked in unison.

* * *

"I cannot wait to get out of this house," Fred said. He was in Hermione's bedroom, though he wouldn't sleep in here, he wouldn't do that to Hermione. "Your cousins are absolutely annoying. And I thought my family was annoying at one point in my life."

Hermione got into the bed and pulled the covers over her head. "See you in the morning, Fred."

"Night," Fred replied. he knew when he wasn't wanted.

"Oh, Fred, I forgot to mention we have to meet with Cormac tomorrow."

"Night, Hermione-" Fred closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hermione snuggled deeper into her bed. It felt so nice and comfortable.

And then she felt thudding underneath her bed. She opened her eyes, already frowning.

"What the?"

Fred slammed the door open. "Thank God you're awake," he said. "Your cousins are getting physical-and I'm not saying it's at all romantic-unless Muggles have a different way of doing romantic-"

"No!" Hermione cried. Her irritation fell away to embarrassment. The Weasleys and their weird thoughts always made Hermione uncomfortable.

"Good. They're fighting. Physically." To prove his point, Fred did punching movements.

"And I thought my family was annoying at one point in my life."  
"Fred, shut up."

Fred left her and for a few minutes she was alone, and the thudding had stopped below.

"We have to meet Cormac, remember," Fred called.

Hermione groaned. "This day is so awful already!"

"Tell me about it!" Fred replied.

* * *

They had to meet Cormac at a small café in town. Since Cormac's magic worked for him, he could Apparate.

However, Cormac didn't Apparate in to the café. He walked in. Just as Fred and Hermione did, which made Fred feel so much better.

They sat down, and Cormac ordered Hermione a cup of coffee. She thanked him and when the waitress came by with her cup she accepted it gratefully.

Fred looked on. "Why don't you order something, Fred, you look hungry."

"I don't have any money with me," he replied.

Cormac's brows narrowed. "I'll be sure to bring more money for you, Hermione. I should have thought that-"

"Don't even finish that thought, McLaggen."

Hermione sipped her coffee. She eyed Fred warily and then turned her attention back to Cormac. "What do you want us to do?" she asked.

"You're going to stay here," Cormac said. "You can go back to the house because I did clear it-and I don't think the Ministry bugged it. I will check again in a few days and tell you of the results."

"What about our magic?" Fred asked. "I want that back."

"No can do," Cormac replied. "The Ministry's one connection that directly links you to them has been demolished. I won't give you a repair potion until you're no longer sought for."

"And how long might that be," Hermione whispered. She looked to Fred, and held his hand. Fred's face flushed a bit and he coughed. Yet he did not make her let go of his hand.

"Who knows," Cormac said. "It could be years."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"For years? You gotta be kidding me!"

Fred paced the length of the room, back and forth. His strides long, he did two laps in the space of Hermione trying to appease him.

Cormac McLaggen had long since left the two, harried souls. Fred had done almost everything in his power to beat him, if it weren't for Hermione by his side. They no longer had magic? What sick wizard concocted such a thing? He could barely comprehend it. He tried to breathe, but a harsh, heavy feeling overcame him. His breath became ragged.

"Oh, gosh, you're hyper-ventilating!" Hermione cried. She pulled on his arm. "Come on, Fred, sit down for a minute."

He shook his head as he followed Hermione's instruction. He sat down and leaned down, his hands covered his face.

"Fred, it's going to be all right. I promise."

"It's not! It's not going to be all right!" Hermione jumped away from him, a look of hurt crossed her face. But Fred didn't care. He was too angry to allow a morsel of remorse enter him. "We have the Ministry of Magic after us, Death Eaters who would love to tortures us to death, and now we have no magic in which to defend ourselves with. Tell us how is it going to be all right?"

Hermione pressed her lips together. "You seem as if the world's falling apart-"

"Because it _is_ falling part, Hermione. There is nothing we can do except hide," Fred said. He looked away from her as he continued on, "What on earth could we possibly do?"

"I don't know, maybe live as Muggles for a change."

"That wouldn't work," Fred said dully. He rubbed his forehead, not realizing the rage he was stewing within Hermione.

"Of course not, because you're a wizard-not a muggle born witch like me? So how on earth would you know how to live as a Muggle. Not learn by me, certainly not!"

Fred winced.

"Look, Hermione-"

"Oh, shut up! I've got better things to do than talk nonsense with you. I'll figure everything out. Just like how I did with getting myself out that dungeon."

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Fred said. He pulled her over to him and gave her a tight embrace. He could feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest as he held her. Fred closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I truly am sorry. I just freaked out."

Hermione's entire body had gone stiff, and just as suddenly it was loose and he tightened his hold even more. "It's all right," she said.

Fred gave her a peck on the cheek, and then another. He would have continued on if Hermione hadn't wiggled out of his grasp. Her face was red, and he liked it that way. Then he realized what he did and stood up quickly. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione sat down on the floor and covered her face with her hands. "Gosh. You're so confusing."

Fred sat down slowly. He was so confusing, the woman in front of him was the very epitome of confusion. He sighed and leaned back.

"How are we going to do it?"

"Do what?" Hermione asked, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Become like Muggles?"

Hermione looked up at him. "Easy." She smiled. "I'm glad you're getting into this. I would have believed you of all people would have enjoyed something different for a change-especially with George at your side."

Fred felt a tremor of excitement, mixed with sadness as he remembered his twin. He wondered what he was doing.

The first thing they did was find a job. Well, Hermione found a job; at a local book store, quite up her alley, and Fred….not so much. In fact, as Hermione thought on it, she should have realized that Fred must go through a sort of…phase to enter into the Muggle world. It was after all a new world for him. He just stood out too much with his staring, and poking and pointing. A little bit-well way too much, Hermione amended.

The bookstore was quaint. Super cute, and there was a little lounge that people could take a book from the shelf and peruse it. In fact there were a few people there already.

The owner of the bookstore was the only one employed through that store, besides now, of course, Hermione. She was heavy with child, and her husband didn't want her to be in the store as much anymore.

This meant that Hermione would be left to handle the store alone. And in a few weeks, mayhap she could persuade the woman to hire Fred after he was Muggle-ized.

"I'm so glad you've worked in the library, Hermione-what a cute name- It makes it so much easier for you to be in this book store. It's pretty much run the same way. Except we never except the books back!" Hannah laughed after this, her eyes wrinkling in it as she continued to show Hermione around.

When Hannah concluded the rest of the showing, she set Hermione behind the register and said, "Let's see how you doing, Hermione. Have fun."

Hermione forgot what it was like to be surrounded by Muggles. For the first time she realized how Fred had felt when she had suggested blending in with the Muggles-it was intimidating.

But as she talked, and interacted with her fellow people again, it all came back. She wondered how long it would take for Fred to get used to this, because as Cormac said, it could be years before their magic returned.

At the end of the day, Hermione locked up shop with Hannah, and they went their separate ways; Hermione arrived at her cousins' house. Right now it was quiet. Hermione stepped inside warily. She put her hand to her pocket in search of her hand, only to remember with bitterness that it was gone.

"Fred?" she called. "Are you here?"

Thumping noises sounded in the hallway, and then Fred appeared. He was in a mess. His hair mussed up, his clothes wrinkled. He must have been asleep. Hermione smiled tiredly. "Where did Thomas and Erlinda go?" she asked.

They went out to get food for dinner. They argued about what the other wanted and couldn't make up their mind. So they went together." He yawned and stretched-the muscles on his arms tightened.

"Gosh, what took you so long?"

"Got a job, Fred. At a book store."

Fred rolled his eyes, but there was a smile in his eyes. "That's good. Does this mean we'll be getting Muggle money now?"

"Exactly. And now that we have income, we can rent our own apartment-"

"But we can't," Fred protested.

"Why?"

"Because we aren't properly married, Hermione. I'm pretty sure Muggles look down on to unmarried people of the opposite sex moving in together. Wizards and witches look down on it."

"Then you want to stay here, with Thomas and Erlinda?" Hermione questioned, a frown on her face.

"Oh, for the sake of Old Pete," Fred said. "Of course not. But no, I just couldn't do that to you-you're a proper girl. I would never be able to look my parents, especially my mother, in the eye if we did that. Not that I don't think we'll do anything improper…it just….hmm." He left off quietly, unsure where to go from there.

Hermione's mind swirled. She was grateful for Fred's thoughtful consideration. But was it really necessary at a time like this? They were on the run for their lives, Lord Voldemort's followers would do anything in their power to find and kill them.

But…it could help disguise them even more. With different surnames it could work. Maybe they could work on themselves physically; Hermione could do something about her hair, change the color and maybe even the texture. And Fred could grow out a beard-but it would have to be close shaved; Hermione didn't particularly enjoy fluffy beards.

Fred must have seen the intent of where Hermione was going with her thoughts. He shook his head fiercely. "Whatever you're thinking of Hermione, let's not get too extreme here."

"But it could work!" Hermione said. "Don't you see, if we change our last names to something else then it could deter them. I mean we're in a town not too popular, and we could change up our features too."

"And how do you propose we do that? We got no magic, no potions-"

"A beard for you-hair coloring for me and marriage. Come on."

"Look now, that's really too far. I mean do we really have to go that extreme. It just ain't right. We need to talk to Cormac before doing this kind of thing."

"We are not going to be able to see him for some time, Fred," Hermione reasoned. "He has to stay out of the Ministry's suspicions."

Fred swore. "Get serious, Hermione. Marriage is a huge commitment. It's forever. Divorce never completely severs it."

"We'll figure it out when we get there, Fred. Right now it could be the best option we have."

Nothing would dissuade her from it. Sure, Fred might not have been her first pick for a husband. But if it meant saving his life, and hers from certain death then it would be worth it. And if worse came and they divorced, well…she hoped it wouldn't happen-for the Weasley family and her own-especially for Hermione's own sake.


End file.
